Puzzled
by TaeTiger
Summary: [TaeKook] [Part 2 -END] Kim Taehyung hanya merasa sangat senang karena bertemu dengan 'seseorang' yang beberapa tahun ini menghilang dari kehidupannya. Tak terduga, muncul 'sosok lain' di antara keduanya - two shots, probably boring but please rnr, thank you
1. Chapter 1

.

Banyak yang bilang bahwa ia adalah orang yang beruntung. Ia berasal dari sebuah keluarga kaya pemilik perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak di bidang fashion. Sejak belia, ia sudah dipersiapkan untuk memegang kuasa sebagai pemimpin perusahaan generasi ketiga.

Para pengelana malam berkata bahwa ia penjudi ulung dengan sejuta pesona yang mampu menjerat jalang manapun hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

Menurut sepupunya, ia adalah seorang bajingan.

Kata ayahnya, ia boleh menjadi bajingan semaunya, asalkan di kantor ia bersikap profesional.

Menurut dirinya sendiri, ia adalah potongan-potongan _puzzle_ yang tertata rapi, namun kehilangan satu bagian. Lebih tepatnya, sejak awal ia memang tidak memiliki potongan terakhir dari _dirinya._

Menurut _potongan terakhir-_ nya, Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang diberkati.

Diberkati?

Tegaskan itu lagi. Setelah empat tahun terakhir tidak bertemu dengan seseorang yang kerap menemani malamnya, hari ini ia melihatnya tanpa sengaja. _Namja_ yang dulu selalu mendesah di bawahnya terlihat begitu mempesona dengan balutan _sweater_ coklat susu dan celana panjang hitam. _Canvas slip-on_ berwarna abu-abu gelap membalut kedua kakinya dan ia terlihat begitu sempurna.

Menggairahkan seperti biasanya.

Jeon Jungkook, satu-satunya yang benar-benar membuat Taehyung begitu terpana selama ia bertualang di dunia malam. _Baby face_ manisnya, senyum gigi kelinci menawannya, kulit seputih susunya, dan desahan merdu yang melantunkan namanya, semua bagai dosa yang begitu sempurna. Mereka lama tak bersua hingga pewaris keluarga Kim tersenyum lebar seperti otang gila saat melihat Jungkook berbincang dengan barista di sebuah kedai kopi sederhana di kawasan pertokoan dekat pantai di Busan, berjarak sekitar satu blok dari hotel mewah tempatnya menginap.

Katakanlah Kim Taehyung benar-benar diberkati, begitu ia masuk ke kedai itu, Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya, memamerkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu ia damba, lalu saat melihat wajah tamu yang datang, senyum itu hilang seketika.

Mungkin Kim Taehyung memang diberkati, mungkin juga ia dihujani ketidakberuntungan dari dewa kesengsaraan karena sedetik setelah senyum manis itu terhapus dari bibir Jeon Jungkook, sesosok balita setengah berlari menubruk kaki jenjang pemuda yang dirindukannya.

Dengan senyum lebar dan panggilan yang ditujukan kepada sosok yang kini menghisap seluruh atensinya, bocah itu sukses menghancurkan dunia Kim Taehyung hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

" _Momma!"_ pekiknya saat memeluk kaki Jungkook.

Detik itu juga, Taehyung mengutuk siapapun ayah dari _setan kecil_ itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A fanfiction inspired by** _ **The Fourth Lesson**_ **on** **"** _ **Sweet Lesson**_ _ **"**_ _ **:**_

" _ **If you came as an unfinished piece of puzzle, I'd be the one to complete. So are you, the last piece of my puzzle."**_

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung and the** _ **Lesson**_

 **Genre: Romance** **, Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **Not sure about the genre, but let** **'s say it's M for the language and theme**

 **Warning: OC for the** _ **setan kecil.**_ **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Puzzled** **"**

 **Part I**

"Sudah lama sekali ya." Taehyung mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Terlanjur senang karena bertemu kembali dengan Jungkook setelah sekian lama, ia tidak akan membiarkan apapun merusak harinya, termasuk _setan kecil_ yang kini bergerak-gerak heboh di pangkuan pemuda bersurai madu yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kwonnie… makan yang tenang." gumam Jungkook mengabaikan Taehyung. Ia malah sibuk mengusap bibir bocah bermata bulat yang tengah mengunyah _cheese cake-_ nya berantakan. Setelah mendapat angukan dan _pout_ dari _setan kecil_ yang dicurigai sebagai putranya, barulah pemuda Jeon menatap _namja_ yang lebih tua. "Ahh, maaf. Dia terlalu bersemangat memakan camilannya."

Taehyung mengangguk kaku. Ia menyisir helaian hitamnya ke belakang setelah meletakkan cangkir _cortado_ yang barusan ia sesap di atas meja. Penyandang marga Kim itu meminta Jungkook untuk menemaninya begitu tahu bahwa yang lebih muda adalah pemilik dari kedai kopi yang ia kunjungi. Tidak tahu malu, memang. Tapi, siapa yang peduli?

"Jadi… dia?" Taehyung menunjuk bocah yang sibuk mengunyah di hadapannya dengan dagu.

"Dia putraku."

Senyum lebar di bibir Jungkook benar-benar meruntuhkan pijakan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Hanya itu.

"Kwonnie, perkenalkan dirimu."

Balita di pangkuan Jungkook menggeleng, ia malah mengusekkan kepalanya ke dada pemudabersurai madu, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, membuat _sweater_ coklat Jungkook kotor terkena _cake_ yang tadi menempel di pipi Kwonnie. Bukannya marah, Jeon muda malah terkekeh, kemudian menyelipkan kedua tangannya di bawah ketiak putranya, mengangkatnya perlahan sebelum mencium pipi gembilnya satu per satu.

"Apa yang _momma_ bilang tentang anak yang baik?" tanyanya dengan sabar.

"Uhh… memberi salam." kedua mata bulat Kwonnie berkedip lucu, bibirnya masih mengerucut.

Jungkook tersenyum bangga, ia membalik tubuh putranya agar menghadap Taehyung, lalu kembali mendudukkannya. Tangan kirinya memegang perut Kwonnie sementara yang kanan kengusap kepalanya. "Jadi, apa yang harus Kwonnie lakukan sekarang?"

"Uhh, halo Paman. Namaku Kwonnie, umurku tiga." masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, balita itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, lalu menoleh ke sang ibunda untuk memastikan apakah ia menunjukkan jumlah yang pas.

Jungkook tersenyum, dengan telaten ia membantu putranya untuk mengangkat jari manisnya juga, agar jemari yang diacungkannya berjumlah tiga. Setelahnya, Kwonnie tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi susu bagian depannya yang sudah tumbuh rapi. Senyumnya begitu manis sampai-sampai Taehyung melupakan pijakannya yang telah remuk.

"Oh, hai. Aku Taehyung."

Kwonnie mengangguk beberapa kali, terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Setelah itu dia kembali sibuk dengan _cheese cake_ yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Dia kidal?" tanya Kim muda saat _tanpa sengaja_ memperhatikan kegiatan makan bocah berantakan yang memegang sendok dengan tangan kirinya.

Jungkook mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya memainkan pipi Kwonnie yang bergerak-gerak karena sedang mengunyah.

Tanpa sadar, Kim Taehyung tersenyum. Jungkook dengan _sweater_ coklatnya, dan si _setan kecil_ dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna _baby blue_ bergambar _mickey mouse_ di bagian depan benar-benar terlihat seperti duplikat. Bedanya, hidung mungil Kwonnie agak meruncing di bagian ujung, sementara milik _momma-_ nya sedikit membulat. Taehyung berani bertaruh, kalau sudah besar nanti, hidung si setan akan lebih mancung ketimbang sang _momma._ Bentuk bibirnya tidak begitu mirip dengan bentuk bibir Jungkook. Pemuda Kim tidak yakin, tapi ia bersumpah pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba _cake_ di kedaiku?" tanya yang lebih muda membuyarkan lamunan calon pewaris perusahaan Kim _Enterprise_. Senyum masih terpatri di bibirnya, entah mengapa yang diajak bicara merasa ada yang berbeda.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

" _Cake-_ nya _momma_ sangat enak. Paman Tae harus makan."

Jungkook terkekeh mendengarkan celotehan putra semata wayangnya yang sudah menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya.

"Kwonnie mau lagi, boleh?"

Jeon Jungkook menggeleng ringan lalu menarik hidung mungil Kwonnie. "Tidak. Kau sudah menghabiskan sepotong besar _cheese cake,_ tidak ada kue lagi hari ini."

Si balita mencebikkan bibirnya seraya melancarkan tatapan anak anjing yang terlihat begitu melas. Rasanya Taehyung ingin menarik kedua pipinya gemas.

"Kook, berikan saja sepotong lagi. Kurasa dia masih lapar."

Kwonnie berbinar mendengar ucapan _teman barunya._ Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Paman Tae, lalu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya susah payah. Taehyung terbahak sementara Jungkook tetap dengan pendiriannya. Si balita mengerang protes.

Di sore yang terkutuk itu, Kim Taehyung benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan sedetikpun untuk mengutarakan kerinduannya kepada pemuda Jeon. Kwonnie sangat menggemaskan, sungguh. Namun Taehyung mengumpatinya karena terus-terusan berceloteh mengenai kegemarannya menggambar, keahliannya menghabiskan kue tanpa sisa, juga kehebatan dirinya yang sudah berhenti mengompol, ditambah betapa fasihnya ia mengucapkan huruf _r_ di usianya yang baru tiga. Kalau boleh jujur, bocah itu memang pandai. Karenanya, Jungkook terus-terusan tersenyum, Taehyung suka bagian itu.

Sialnya, ia tersenyum karena ulah makhluk menyebalkan yang menjadi sumber dari berjuta pertanyaan yang gagal Taehyung lontarkan.

 _Kau sudah menikah?_

 _Dengan siapa?_

 _Siapa ayah_ setan kecil _ini?_

 _Kenapa kau seenaknya berhenti waktu itu?_

 _Apa yang kau lakukan selama tiga tahun ini?_

"Brengsek!" umpatan Taehyung akhirnya terlontar bebas begitu ia kembali ke kamar di hotel mewahnya. Perangainya kembali menjadi seperti biasanya. Ia membanting pintu sekuat tenaga, tangannya langsung merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponsel.

Taehyung menghubungi sepupu yang juga merupakan orang kepercayaannya.

" _Ya?"_ gumam sauara di seberang malas.

"Kau lama sekali, aku hampir mati."

Telinga Taehyung hampir tuli mendengar tawa keras sepupunya yang menggema.

" _Kau mau aku menghabiskan waktu dengan menjelaskan, atau kau mau_ to the point _mengatakan apa tujuanmu menghubungiku?"_

Pemuda bersurai jelaga membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan egonya sesaat. Percuma juga buang-buang waktu untuk menghujam telinga sepupu malasnya dengan berbagai umpatan.

"Aku butuh bantuan, _hyung."_

Kali ini kekehan ringan yang menyapa gendang telinga Taehyung. Ia sadar betul bahwa dirinya memanggil Min Yoongi dengan sebutan _hyung_ hanya jika dalam situasi tertentu, seperti saat pertemuan keluarga besar atau saat yang lebih muda butuh bantuan.

" _Katakan."_ gumam Yoongi singkat. Sejujurnya ia juga tipe yang malas basa-basi.

"Kau ingat Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook."

Selama beberapa saat, hanya keheningan yang menemani Taehyung, sampai akhirnya penyandang marga Min yang sedang berada di Seoul kembali membuka suara. _"Jalangmu? Yang bekerja sebagai pelacur pribadimu selama setahun? Yang tiba-tiba menghentikan kontrak secara sepihak dan menghilang begitu saja? Ada apa dengannya?"_

Taehyung menghela nafas setelah menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang _king size_ di kamar pribadinya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. "Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya."

 _"Serius?" Y_ oongi terdengar antusias. Taehyung tahu itu. Bagaimanapun juga, si _jalang_ adalah satu dari sedikit yang bisa menghadapi kemarahan seorang Min Yoongi hanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dulu, Jungkook datang pada Tuan Muda Kim, menjual dirinya yang saat itu masih belum terjamah dengan harga selangit, menggunakan alasan untuk pengobatan kakaknya. Dan siapa yang bisa menolak wajah polos dengan tubuh sempurna seorang Jeon Jungkook? Orang itu pasti bukan Kim Taehyung, karena malam setelah Taehyung menandatangani _nota pembelian_ atas Jeon Jungkook, ia langsung menggagahinya tanpa ampun.

Awalnya, sang Tuan Muda memang hanya tertarik menjadikannya _sex partner,_ namun ternyata Jungkook lumayan berguna untuk meredam sisi liar seorang Kim Taehyung. Menurut Min Yoongi, Kim junior tidak pernah bermain wanita semenjak ia memiliki Jungkook. Pergi ke _club_ pun ia jarang, apa lagi berjudi dan minum-minum. Kim muda jadi lebih suka meneguk alkohol di rumah dengan Jungkook yang melayai, dalam berbagai artian.

Setahun itu waktu yang cepat, dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya menjual diri, satu bulan setelah sang kakakyang mati-matian coba disembuhkannya akhirnya meninggal dunia.

Pemuda Jeon begitu pandai. Sangat. Sehingga ia berpamitan saat mengantarkan Taehyung ke bandara. Seenaknya ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada sang Tuan Muda, membalikkan badan begitu saja, dan berjalan menjauh dengan langkah tegas tanpa sekalipun menoleh.

Berteriak? Kim Taehyung tidak segila itu untuk membuat keributan di bandara.

Mengejarnya? Omong kosong. Ia harus segera berangkat ke Dubai untuk mengunjungi proyeknya yang akan segera dibuka di sana.

Dan satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan hanya memandang kepergiannya, sedang dirinya juga harus segera pergi meninggalkan Korea.

" _Tae?"_ gumam pemuda berkulit pucat mengacaukan lamunan sepupunya.

Sial, mengingat saat itu membuat Taehyung kesal saja.

" _Aku tidak yakin, tapi kau banyak berubah saat bersamanya. Aku suka itu. Dan sejujurnya kau terlihat kacau begitu kita kembali dari Dubai dan kau benar-benar tidak mendapati Jungkook di rumahmu."_ suara di seberang sana menjeda selama beberapa saat. " _Katakan padaku, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."_

Taehyung terdiam selama beberapa saat. Yoongi tahu benar apa yang dilakukannya selama empat tahun ini tanpa Jungkook, dan memang hanya padanya Taehyung bisa bergantung di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu dengan siapa Jungkook menjalin hubungan setelah dia berhenti _bekerja_ padaku. _Hyung…_ " Taehyung menutup matanya sejenak, mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tidak sengaja mengunjungi kedai kopi miliknya, _coffee shop_ kecil dengan suasana hangat dan nyaman. Kau tahu dia bersama siapa?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Ia tahu sepupunya mangajukan pertanyaan retorik yang benar-benar tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Kwonnie. _Setan kecil._ Jungkook bilang itu putranya. Aku tidak percaya ini. Setahun penuh bersamaku, dan dia bisa begitu saja melupakanku? Brengsek! Aku akan menghajar siapapun ayah dari _setan_ itu. Berani-beraninya dia mengambil milikku. Jeon Jungkook itu propertiku, asal kau tahu."

Penyandang marga Min terdengar mendengus. Ia menyaguhi untuk mencarikan informasi yang sepupunya inginkan. Ia juga mewanti-wanti agar _namja_ bermata tajam itu tidak bertindak gegabah. Kalau memang Jungkook sudah bersama orang lain, tidak seharusnya Kim Taehyung mengusiknya. Dan Taehyung tidak bisa menjawab walau hanya mengatakan 'ya'.

Malam itu Taehyung tidak bisa tidur, padahal paginya ia harus menemui salah satu investor di perusahaannya. Ia harus bersikap profesional untuk menyambut kedatangannya, menemaninya seharian untuk melihat proyek mereka yang akan dilaksanakan di Busan.

Sejujurnya Taehyung benci kegiatan yang satu ini.

.

.

Selama seminggu kemudian, Kim Taehyung disibukkan dengan proyeknya. Ia turun tangan untuk mengawasi, sekaligus menemani model-model untuk majalah edisi musim panas yang rencananya akan beredar tidak hanya di Korea Selatan, namun juga di beberapa negara bagian Amerika Serikat. Karenanya, sang pewaris benar-benar ingin memastikan semuanya sempurna.

Beberapa kali ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli kopi di kedai Jungkook sebelum atau usai dari lokasi pemotretan. Taehyung benar-benar mewajibkan diri untuk melakukan pendekatan kepada pemuda manis- _nya_ itu. Sejujurnya ia tahu Jungkook merasa sedikit risih. Sayangnya, Kim muda terlalu berambisi untuk mempedulikan reaksi defensif yang dilayangkan pemilik surai madu.

Lagipula bocah gendut cerewet penunggu kedai suka sekali setiap Taehyung berkunjung, jadi ia bisa menggunakan itu sebagai alasan. Mereka telah menjadi _teman_ sejak usaha Paman Kim membujuk sang _momma_ untuk memberi Kwonnie kue ekstra, walau berakhir gagal. Setidaknya, mereka adalah _teman_ menurut si bocah.

Hari berikutnya, Taehyung langsung mengunjungi kedai kopi milik _mantan pelacurnya_ begitu kegiatan menyiksanya selesai. Ia baru saja makan siang sekaligus menghadiri pesta kecil-kecilan yang dihadiri seluruh kru dan mereka yang terlibat untuk proyek majalah edisi musim panas. Majalahnya belum selesai digarap, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta itu sesaat sebelum beberapa model dari US kembali ke negaranya. Hitung-hitung sebagai rasa terima kasih dan menunjukkan ramah tamahnya sebagai tuan rumah.

Ia masih mengenakan pakaian formal, lengkap dengan jas dan sepatu pantofel saat pergi ke kedai. Jungkook pernah bilang bahwa pria yang berusia enam tahun lebih tua darinya itu terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan dengan pakaian kerja. Ia mengatakannya sambil menahan senyum dengan pipi yang merona.

Mengingatnya saja sukses membuat pewaris Kim membayangkan reaksi Jeon muda saat melihatnya nanti.

Sialnya, kedai sedang sangat ramai, dan Jeon Jungkook terlihat sangat sibuk bersama seorang barista untuk menyiapkan pesanan, sementara dua orang pelayan mondar-mandir melayani pelanggan. Semua meja penuh dan Taehyung tidak suka ini.

"Ahh, kau datang lagi." sapa Jungkook begitu Taehyung melangkah mendekati meja tempatnya bekerja. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari betapa berbedanya penampilan Taehyung hari ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, Jungkook tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini."

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Kwonnie tidak bersamamu?"

Jika Taehyung menyebut balita itu sebagai _setan kecil,_ maka dirinya pastilah iblis. Ia mendeklarasikan bahwa bocah menggemaskan itu menyebalkan, namun malah menggunakannya sebagai alasan agar bisa datang ke tempat ini.

Jungkook menghentikan aktifitasnya menata kue sejenak. Ia menatap Taehyung. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Taehyung mengangguk canggung. Sejujurnya ia ingin menemui Jungkook, bukan si bocah cerewet itu.

"Dia ada di belakang." Jungkook menunjuk sebuah pintu di belakangnya dengan dagu, lalu kembali fokus dengan aktifitasnya.

Mungkin, memang Kim Taehyung tidak pernah diberkati.

Kalau begini, sama saja Jungkook seolah memberinya izin untuk menemui si bocah tanpa sang _momma_ mengawasi. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk ngobrol bersama _namja_ Jeon. Sebagai _mantan pelacur_ seorang Kim Taehyung, Jungkook terlihat kelewat santai saat membiarkan _mantan tuannya_ bertemu dengan putranya. Berdua saja. Padahal mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kalau si bejat Taehyung menculik bocahnya, lalu membuangnya ke laut?

Malas-malasan, Taehyung berjalan melewati pintu itu, masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan sofa nyaman dan meja berkaki pendek berada di tengah-tengahnya. Di sudut lain ruangan, ada televisi berukuran sedang yang sedang menayangkan siaran kartun dimana seekor pinguin dan beberapa hewan lainnya sedang bernyanyi. Terdengar sebuah suara cempreng menyanyikan lirik yang sama dengan irama seadanya.

Pemilik marga Kim mengikuti nalurinya untuk mencari sumber saura, dan ia menemukan sesosok makhluk mencurigakan tengah menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya yang gendut dengan kepala yang masuk ke kulkas.

Taehyung tertawa, dan itu sukses membuat balita berpipi gembil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam kulkas, menatap horor ke arah pria dewasa di belakangnya dengan mata yang membola. Ia langsung marah-marah begitu menyadari sosok yang mengagetkannya adalah _teman baru-_ nya.

"Paman Taehyuuuuuuuung! Kau mengagetkanku!" ia berteriak protes dengan vokal _u_ panjang sekali ketika melafalkan nama si paman. Kwonnie menggembungkan pipinya dan memasang wajah marah yang menggemaskan.

Taehyung mengusak kepalanya, membuat rambut dengan potongan seperti batok kelapa itu berantakan. "Salahmu bersembunyi di kulkas. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hm?"

"Uhh.. lepaskan!" tangan mugil itu menepis lengan Taehyung. "Aku sedang mencari pisang. _Momma_ bilang dia menyimpannya di kulkas. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya sama sekali."

Taehyung mengeryit, berusaha menengok isi kulkas yang penuh dengan berbagai macam buah dan sayur. Sayangnya, benar-benar tidak ada pisang. Ia malah melihat sepotong besar _black forest_ dan beberapa _cupcakes._ "Kau tidak mau makan kue saja?"

Bocah yang mengenakan kaos kuning cerah dan celana pendek coklat itu menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung mengambil sebuah _cupcake_ dengan _topping_ buah _strawberry_ dan krim, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kwonnie dan membawanya duduk di sofa.

" _Momma_ bilang aku hanya boleh makan satu. Tadi aku sudah makan. Nanti _momma_ marah-marah. Nanti mukanya seram."

Taehyung terkekeh, memindahkan _cupcake_ di tangannya ke tangan si balita. "Nanti biar paman yang bilang, jadi _momma_ tidak akan marah padamu."

 _Setan kecil_ mengangguk bersemangat, dan langsung memakan kuenya lahap. Kesempatan memakan kue lebih tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Rasanya aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Taehyung memanggil _jalangnya_ dengan sebutan _momma,_ sebagaimana si bocah gendut memanggilnya. Dan bibirnya langsung terasa kebas.

Setelahnya, mereka hanya menoton televisi dengan balita yang bernyanyi seadanya, dan orang dewasa yang celingukan mengamati isi ruang keluarga Jungkook. Ia mengeryit keheranan saat tak mendapati foto selain yang menunjukkan wajah Kwonnie atau Jungkook. Ia jadi bertambah penasaran, siapa sebenarnya ayah dari si _setan_ ini.

"Hei, _gendut._ Dimana ayahmu?"

Kwonnie menghentikan aktivitas menonton televisinya, lalu mendongak ke samping untuk menatap Paman Tae. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Uhh.."

"Kenapa? Ayahmu tidak pernah pulang?" Katakanlah Taehyung benar-benar seorang bajingan karena mengucapkan hal seperti itu kepada seorang anak kecil.

Mata bocah itu benar-benar berair sekarang. Tak berapa lama, ia terisak.

Kim Taehyung merasa panik. Ia sungguh khawatir kalau-kalau Jungkook memergokinya seperti ini. Bisa hancur _image-_ nya.

"Hei, jangan menangis." Taehyung mengusap pipi gembil Kwonnie dengan sapu tangannya. Ia merasa ragu, sangat. Namun naluri membuatnya memajukan wajah, lalu mengecup singkat kening si bocah. Mengabaikan gelanyar aneh yang menyelimuti dadanya, ia berucap. "Maafkan paman, oke? Paman tidak akan bilang begitu lagi."

Kwonnie menggeleng cepat. Ia masih belum mau berhenti. Dengan suara yang bergetar, ia berucap, "Kangen.. _poppaa…_ "

Dada pria bermarga Kim terasa nyeri. Entah mengapa.

" _Momma_ bilang, _poppa_ bekerja jauh-jauh. Tapi tidak pulang-pulang."

Taehyung mengangguk saja. Bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia masih mengusap-usap pipi si _setan_ yang belum berhenti menangis.

" _Momma_ akan sedih kalau Kwonnie bertanya kapan _poppa_ pulang. Nanti _momma_ menangis kalau mau tidur. Kwonnie tidak suka _momma_ menangis."

"Kwonnie pernah bertemu _poppa?_ "

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang 'kan ada Paman." Taehyung tersenyum getir. Setengahnya karena Jungkook benar-benar memiliki _seseorang,_ setengahnya karena kasihan kepada bocah yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa ayahnnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk siapapun yang tega meninggalkan keluarganya hanya untuk bekerja.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seseorang menyandarkan tubuhnya lemas di balik pintu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dan kedai kopi Jeon.

.

Taehyung berpamitan pulang beberapa saat setelah Jungkook masuk ke ruang keluarga dan menyajikan _latte_ untuknya, juga segelas susu untuk Kwonnie. Sebagai lelaki, ia benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk bilang kepada Jungkook bahwa dirinya lah yang membuat Kwonnie memakan sebuah _cupcake_ yang disimpan di kulkas _._

Awalnya pemuda Jeon memasang wajah marah, namun ia mengusap lembut kepala Kwonnie dan meminta maaf karena ia lupa kalau pisang kesukaan putranya sudah habis. Ia menganggapnya impas dengan catatan, lain kali tidak boleh diulangi. Paling tidak, Kwonnie harus bilang dulu padanya.

.

.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Harusnya, pagi setelah seluruh kliennya meninggalkan Busan, ia segera bertolak ke Seoul untuk menangani beberapa urusan. Setelah itu, ia diharuskan berangkat ke Jepang untuk untuk menilik kantor majalah _fashion_ yang berada di bawah nama perusahaannya. Nyatanya, ia malah memperpanjang waktu tinggalnya di Busan. Ia sungguh membuang-buang waktu selama seminggu penuh untuk berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai, mengamati langit sore, dan kegiatan wajibnya adalah mengunjungi kedai kopi Jeon.

Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang _jalang-_ nya pikirkan karena kunjungannya yang setiap hari itu. Yang jelas, Kim muda ingin bertemu dengannya, memandang wajahnya dan mendengar suaranya. Kalau sedang sial, Jungkook malah akan menyuruh putra semata wayangnya untuk _menemani,_ lebih tepatnya, merepotkan Paman Tae.

Seperti Senin ini, lagi-lagi Jungkook sangat sibuk, sedangkan Kwonnie cemberut di pojok kedai karena sang _momma_ sejak tadi mengabaikannya. Taehyung yang melihatnya langsung mendekat saja. _Toh,_ Jungkook pasti akan menyarankan ia agar duduk di meja yang sama dengan si _setan kecil._

"Jagoan, apa yang kau lakukan?" sejak membuatnya menangis hari itu, penyandang marga Kim selalu memanggil si bocah dengan sebutan-sebutan yang memberi semangat. Tak pernah lagi ia mengatai _gendut_ dan sebagainya.

Kwonnie hanya melirik Taehyung sekilas. Ia lalu kembali fokus dengan _crayon_ di tangan kirinya, juga buku gambar yang diletakkan di meja. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Hei, paman bertanya padamu _._ " telunjuk kanan Taehyung dengan kasual menyentuh ujung hidung si bocah. "Ada yang bisa paman bantu?"

"Tidak bisa menggambar mobil." Sepasang bola mata bulat itu menatap Kim Taehyung penuh harap. Ia menyentuh gambar tiga manusia lidi di kertasnya satu per satu, dimulai dari yang paling kanan, yang tengah, lalu terakhir yang kiri. "Aku sudah gambar _momma,_ Kwonniedan _poppa,_ tapi tidak bisa gambar mobil. _Poppa_ pasti keren kalau menyetir mobil keren."

Taehyung tersenyum saja. Alih-alih merasa kesal karena si bocah membawa-bawa ayahnya yang, entah-siapa-itu dan dipanggilnya _poppa,_ Taehyung malah memegangi tangan kiri Kwonnie, menuntunnya menggores guratan-guratan sederhana yang akhirnya membentuk sebuah mobil lucu dengan dua lampu depan yang diberi bulatan hitam di tengah-tengahnya, terlihat seperti sepasang mata yang besar.

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar. Menaruh _crayon_ -nya, lalu mengangkat kertasnya tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua tangan. Bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum seolah baru saja menciptakan sebuah _masterpiece_ yang begitu sempurna. Padahal hanya tiga _stick_ _men_ dan sebuah mobil sederhana, namun kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahnya begitu nyata.

Mau tak mau, Taehyung tersenyum juga. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala Kwonnie.

"Senang?"

"Terima kasih, Paman." Kwonnie mengangguk cepat. "Akan kutunjukkan _momma._ "

Bocah itu lalu melompat turun dari kursinya. Ia berlari kecil ke arah ibunya. Mereka terlihat benar-benar serasi, sepasang ibu dan anak yang bahagia. Taehyung tidak mendengar apa yang Jungkook katakan, namun _namja_ bersurai madu dengan gigi kelinci yang mengintip ketika tersenyum itu tertawa renyah, bibirnya bergerak-gerak, matanya berbinar bahagia saat memeluk gemas putranya.

Sial.

Kim Taehyung semakin menginginkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kwonnie berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah-langkahnya yang kecil. Tangan kanannya memegang _masterpiece_ pertamanya, sedang tangan kiri membawa piring berisi _cake_ entah-apaberwarna hijau.

Taehyung terkekeh. Balita itu terlihat begitu kepayahan, sangat menggemaskan. Kwonnie tersenyum sangat lebar saat mata bulatnya melihat pria bersurai kelam menunjukkan ibu jari kanannya, seolah memberi semangat agar ia cepat sampai. Si rambut batok setengah berlari ke meja Paman Kim, terlihat bersemangat sampai-sampai ia tak memperhatikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya limbung saat ujung kaki kanannya tersandung bagian tumit sepatu kirinya.

Kwonnie terjungkal ke depan. Piring di tangannya menghantam lantai hingga pecah berhamburan kemana-mana. Karya kebanggaannya menimpa kuenya yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Astaga." Taehyung terperanjat, ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya, berlari menghampiri balita yang mulai mendudukkan diri dengan dahinya yang memerah, "Hei, tidak apa-apa, Jagoan."

Kwonnie mencebikkan bibirnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi Taehyung tidak peduli. Pusat dunianya berada pada _setan kecil_ yang entah bagaimana kini terlihat seperti bayi malaikat yang baru lahir.

Tangannya meraba tubuh Kwonnie, memastikan tidak ada satupun yang berdarah, entah karena terjatuh atau karena terkena pecahan kaca. "Tidak apa-apa. Kwonnie hebat, kau tidak terluka."

"Gambarku…" suaranya bergetar. Tangannya terulur mencoba meraih karya terbaiknya. Dan begitu benda itu dapat ia ambil, putra tunggal Jungkook menangis keras sekali.

Gambar keluarganya rusak terkena noda kue disana-sini.

Taehyung panik.

Sangat panik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti Kwonnie bisa menggambar yang baru. Jangan menangis, ya?" Ia berusaha menenangkannya, namun sepertinya percuma.

Bukannya diam, bocah itu menangis semakin keras. Ia mulai menjerit dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kacau. Air mata menuruni pipinya yang memerah, ingusnya keluar, suaranya melengking seolah pita suaranya mau putus.

Sepasang lengan meraih Kwonnie, mengambilnya dari Taehyung.

Jungkook terlihat panik, kelewat panik untuk ukuran seorang ibu yang menghadapi anaknya yang menangis. Wajahnya ikut memerah dan Kim Taehyung bersumpah, ia pernah melihat Jungkook seperti itu. Ia tahu, pemuda bersurai madu tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Sayang, tidak apa-apa. Nanti kita buat lagi, ya?"

"Tidak mauuuu! Mo -mobilnyaa digambar Pama aaaann… tidak mau yang baru!" Kwonnie semakin menjerit, bahkan ia berontak. Tubuhnya mulai kejang dan saat itu juga, air mata lolos dari pelupuk Jungkook.

Pemuda itu tak lagi berkata kata, ia sibuk mengamati sekitar, dan tangannya terulur begitu saja untuk mengambil sendok yang terjatuh di lantai. Ia bahkan tak peduli ketika pecahan piring di sana menggores ujung telunjuknya. Dengan sangat berhati-hati, Jungkook memasukkan ujung sendoknya ke mulut Kwonnie. Wajahnya terlihat kacau saat merapalkan kata-kata penenang untuk putranya.

Jungkook melepaskan pegangannya pada sendok saat si balita menggigitnya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya masih kejang-kejang dan Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Semua pengunjung berhasil dibuat panik dengan kejadian ini dan dirinya hanya bisa memasang ekspresi _blank_ tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kook, ada ap -" seorang pria yang baru saja masuk ke kedai langsung menghampiri Jungkook. Ia memotong kalimatnya begitu melihat keadaan si balita. "Ayo ke rumah sakit. Kebetulan aku membawa mobil."

Jungkook menganguk saat pria bersurai coklat-pirang merangkul pundaknya. Memeluk Kwonnie erat, pemuda Jeon berjalan tergesa keluar dari kedainya.

"Gyeom, tolong kau urus tempat ini. Aku akan mengantar Jungkook ke rumah sakit. Mungkin malam ini dia tidak akan pulang, jadi tolong kau bawa saja kunci pintu rumah Jungkook."

Seorang pegawai berperawakan tinggi mengangguk saat pria yang bersama Jungkook berada di ambang pintu. Ia lalu keluar begitu saja meninggalkan kedai yang masih dalam keadaan kacau.

Taehyung menatap sekitar, menelusur seisi ruangan dengan tatapan nyalang saat gendang telinganya menangkap kata _kasihan, tidak punya ayah, kambuh,_ dan _operasi._ Ia beranjak dan langsung menghampiri salah seorang barista, pemuda berperawakan tinggi yang tadi menyaguhi untuk mengurus sementara tempat ini.

"Hei, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" nada bicara Kim Taehyung terdengar sangat arogan. Persetan dengan sopan santun, ia hanya perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa _setan kecil-_ nya bisa kejang begitu hanya karena menangis. Kenapa sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dan begitu banyak kenapa yang lainnya.

Pegawai ber- _name tag_ Kim Yugyeom itu menatap Taehyung penuh selidik, merasa heran."Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" potongnya cepat.

Yugyeom mendengus, berucap sarkastik. "Kupikir kau teman dekatnya Jungkook, sampai-sampai Kwonnie sangat menyukaimu. Ternyata kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Pemuda di hadapannya cari mati. Berani betul dia mengatai Kim Taehyung seperti itu. Walau sejujurnya, ucapan si Yugyeom berhasil menampar harga dirinya telak.

"Kwonnie menderita kelaian pada katup jantungnya sejak lahir. Dan sepertinya, itu kambuh karena dia menangis seperti tadi." si barista akhirnya bicara. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kasar. "Jungkook bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkan uang. Kau tahu sendiri, ayahnya Kwonnie yang brengsek itu tidak pernah kembali."

Dada Taehyung berdenyut nyeri. Ia tahu Jungkook- _nya_ keras kepala. Bahkan si kepala batu membohongi putranya sendiri, mengatakan si bajingan bekerja di tempat yang jauh untuk mereka, sementara dirinya lah yang sebenarnya membanting tulang sendirian.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Taehyung pergi begitu saja membawa gambar _setan kecil-nya_ yang kotor. Nanti, dia akan membersihkannya.

.

Kim Taehyung pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan menggunakan mobilnya setelah menaruh gambar buatan Kwonnie di kamar hotelnya, juga membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya ingin sekali memastikan si balita baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun, kejadian itu berlangsung di depan matanya, dan saat itu ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Permisi, apa ada pasien bernama Kwonnie di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Ini sudah malam dan ia sungguh tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan bagian informasi.

"Maaf, bisa saya tahu nama lengkapnya?"

"Oh, itu -" pria yang mengenakan jaket tebal bercorak kotak-kotak, perpaduan antara warna hitam _doff_ dan metalik itu memotong ucapannya sendiri. Mendadak ia merasa sagat bodoh.

Dirinya memang sangat bodoh sampai-sampai tidak tahu nama lengkap _setan kecil_ yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai temannya.

"Tuan?" tanya sang petugas membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung.

"Apa kau bisa mencarinya jika aku memberikan nama penanggung jawabnya?"

Petugas informasi mengeryit, namun ia mengangguk saja karena pria yang berdiri di depan mejanya terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. "Akan saya coba."

"Jungkook. Nama penanggung jawabnya adalah Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung harus menunggu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya ia mendapat keterangan bahwa si gendut baru dipindahkan ke ruang rawat setelah sebelumnya berada di unit gawat darurat. Dan dirinya langsung berjalan tergesa menuju kamar tersebut.

Dari ujung lorong, ia melihat Jungkook keluar dari salah satu pintu, diikuti pria yang tadi mengantarkannya.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook mengangguk, setengah tersenyum saat tangan pria itu mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Dokter bilang kondisinya sudah stabil. Aku hanya perlu menungunya bangun. Kau bisa pulang, _hyung._ "

"Kenapa dia menangis seperti itu? Akhir-akhir ini bahkan ia jarang sekali kambuh, kenapa bisa sampai kejang-kejang?"

"Gambar yang dibuatnya rusak." Jungkook terkekeh, walau begitu, gurat kesedihan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. "Katanya itu gambar yang dibuat bersama _teman-_ nya. Mungkin karena itu dia sangat sedih."

Pria yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana _jeans_ selutut itu menghela nafas kasar. "Kook, Kwonnie tidak bisa terus-terusan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan. Kau tahu, dia masih sangat kecil. Aku takut ginjalnya akan bermasalah. Aku tahu ini beresiko, tapi kita bisa mencari rumah sakit dengan dokter terbaik di Korea Selatan untuk menangani operasinya. Tolong pikirkan ucapanku baik-baik."

"Terima kasih, _hyung._ Aku akan memikirkannya." _namja_ bersurai madu kembali tersenyum, diikuti oleh pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tak berapa lama, pria itu pergi setelah berpamitan dan dengan seenaknya memberikan pelukan singkat kepada Jungkook.

Taehyung berjalan cepat menuju ruang rawat Kwonnie, bahkan mengabaikan pria yang tadi bersama Jungkook saat mereka saling berpapasan. Ia masuk begitu saja, sangat tidak sopan, saat pemuda Jeon hendak menutup pintu ruang rawat putranya.

Pria bersurai arang terengah, sedang pemuda dihadapannya memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya.

"Jungkook. Aku bertanya padamu."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya saat sepasang tangan meremat kedua pundaknya. Melihat ekspresi kesakitan itu, Taehyung melepaskannya.

"Maaf." gumamnya lirih.

Setelahnya mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai yang lebih muda angkat bicara. "Dia baik."

Taehyung menunggu kejelasan lebih lanjut. Namun Jungkook memilih diam. Ia malah berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat putranya terlelap, kemudian duduk di kursi kayu yang disediakan.

Di tubuh mungil itu, terpasang selang _infuse_ , alat bantu pernafasan dan alat rekam jantung. Mungkin, kondisinya masih perlu di pantau walau dokter mengatakan keadaannya mulai stabil.

"Sudah, itu saja?" nada bicara yang lebih tua naik. Mati-matian ia menahan diri agar tidak berteriak, bagaimanapun _teman kecilnya_ sedang tidur.

Mendadak ia merasa marah.

Sangat.

Setiap hari dirinya berkunjung ke rumah Jungkook, _bermain_ bersama putranya, tapi bisa-bisanya ia tidak diberitahu masalah sepenting ini. Bagaimana kalau Taehyung keceplosan berteriak dan mengagetkan bocah itu? Bagaimana kalau saat itu, saat dirinya membuat Kwonnie menangis karena menanyakan ayahnya, si bocah histeris hingga kejang-kejang?

"Brengsek." umpatnya begitu saja. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Jungkook, lalu menyentak kasar pundaknya dari belakang hingga pemilik surai madu hampir terjengkang. "Itu saja yang bisa kau katakan padaku?"

Jungkook diam. Ia memilih membetulkan posisi duduknya, lalu kembali fokus memperhatikan putra semata wayangnya.

Emosi Kim muda semakin tersulut. "Bisa-bisanya kau merahasiakan ini dariku. Bagaimana kalau penyakitnya kambuh saat kami berdua saja? Bagaimana kalau dia menggigit lidahnya sampai putus saat kejang gara-gara aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Taehyung- _sshi._ " potong Jungkook cepat. Ia berdiri dan langsung menyeret pria yang lebih tua menjauh dari ranjang putranya. "Kumohon, hentikan."

"Tidak akan, sampai kau menjelaskan apa maksudmu merahasiakan ini dariku."

"Memangnya siapa dirimu?" lagi-lagi pemuda Jeon memotong cepat. Ia menatap nyalang pria lebih tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Taehyung terdiam. Pertanyaan _jalangnya_ benar-benar menusuk hingga membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Hanya karena kau bersama putraku selama beberapa hari, lantas kau harus tahu semua tentang dirinya? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tahu dia seperti itu? Mengasihaninya? Tuan Kim, memangnya berapa lama lagi kau akan menjadi _temannya_ dan tinggal di Busan? Di detik kau menginjakkan kakimu kembali ke Seoul, kau bahkan tidak akan ingat kalau kau pernah mengenalnya."

Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca, nafasnya tak teratur saat bicara. Kim Taehyung jelas mengetahuinya.

"Berhenti bersikap _sok_ peduli padanya. Dia akan baik-baik saja bersamaku."

"Baik-baik saja katamu? Kau bahkan tidak punya cukup uang untuk biaya operasinya. Bilang padaku berapa jumlah yang kau butuhkan, aku akan memberikannya. Jangan hanya berdiam dan menunggu suamimu yang bahkan tak pernah pulang itu."

Sedetik setelahnya, Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa ucapannya keterlaluan. Namun entah mengapa, ia bahkan tak bisa membawa dirinya sendiri untuk mengucapkan kata sesederhana _maaf._

"Jangan bicara sembarangan." gumam Jungkook. Ia tersenyum hambar, dan setetes air benar-benar lolos dari matanya. "Pria bajingan itu bukan suamiku."

Dada Kim Taehyung mendadak nyeri. Rasanya sesak sekali.

"Ayahnya bukan suamiku." pemilik surai madu mendengus sekali, sepasang manik obsidiannya terlihat keruh. "Kwonnie tidak tahu ayahnya tidak akan pernah pulang. Aku membiarkannya begitu. Dan jangan coba-coba kau merusak apa yang sudah kusimpan rapi. Pulanglah ke Seoul dan jangan pernah kembali."

Baru saja beranjak satu langkah, sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya kuat, meremat kuat lengan Jungkook hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Katakan padaku." gumam yang lebih tua dengan nafas yang memburu. "Beri tahu aku siapa ayahnya."

Jungkook menggeleng, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cegkeraman yang begitu menyakitinya. "Tidak. Aku ti -"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Uhh.. _momma.."_

Teriakan Taehyung berhasil mengusik Kwonnie, membuat bocah yang masih terlelap itu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman sambil memanggil-manggil ibunya.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar seorang iblis. Ia malah mengeratkan cengkramannya dan semakin menatap obsidian Jungkook dengan sorot mengintimidasi.

"Lepaskan!" pekik Jungkook tertahan.

"Kalau kau ingin menenangkan putramu, beri tahu aku siapa ayahnya. Atau kau bisa terus bersikap keras kepala dan aku tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya." pria bersurai gelap menunjuk si balita dengan dagunya.

Jungkook merasa ragu. Sangat. Namun Kwonnie-nya sedang sangat butuh dirinya, maka ia tidak boleh bersikap egois.

"Tengah malam." bisiknya, menyerah. "Berdirilah di depan pintu kedaiku dan kau akan bertemu dengannya."

Taehyung menepati janjinya untuk melepas Jungkook, dan pemuda itu langsung berlari mendekati ranjang putranya. Menenangkannya dengan usapan dan kecupan ringan di dahi. Ia sungguh mengacuhkan keberadaan pria yang dulu selalu menghangatkan ranjangnya.

Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ masih berdiri di sana. Dalam diam ia memastikan _teman kecil-_ nya baik-baik saja. Tanpa aba-aba, ia ikut menghembuskan nafas lega usai melihat pemuda Jeon melakukan hal yang sama. Setelahnya, ia perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum tengah malam, namun Kim Taehyung tidak bisa menunda keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan si bajingan yang telah meninggalkan Jungkook, juga Kwonnie yang sedang sakit.

Ia mengendarai mobilnya bagai orang kesetanan. Sepasang maniknya melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya berulang-ulang. Sekali ini saja, Taehyung berharap waktu berjalan lebih cepat.

Ia benar-benar berdiri di depan pintu masuk kedai milik Jungkook yang terbuat dari kaca. Berkali-kali ia mengangkat lengan kirinya, memperhatikan jam, lalu mengumpat. Begitu terus ia lakukan berjam-jam sampai akhirnya jarum pendek dan jarum panjang jam analog-nya bersama-sama menunjuk angka dua belas. Taehyung mengumpat lagi.

Jeon Jungkook bukan seorang pembohong. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Taehyung bisa bertemu dengan ayah putranya di depan kedai kopinya pada tengah malam hanya untuk membual.

Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Hampir setengah jam lewat tengah malam, dan tidak ada seorangpun lewat di depan rumah yang bagian depannya dijadikan kedai oleh Jungkook. Baru saja ingin melontarkan makian. Ponsel pintar di saku Taehyung berdering. Ia langsung mengangkatnya tanpa repot-repot melihat siapa yang menelfon.

" _Taehyung, kau masih bangun?_ " suara di seberang terdengar aneh dan ragu-ragu. Walau begitu, penyandang marga Kim tahu betul siapa pemiliknya.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanya yang lebih muda _to the point._ Ia masih kesal karena tidak menemui siapapun, dan Min Yoongi yang tengah menelfonnya adalah sasaran yang tepat untuk melampiaskan semuanya.

Helaan nafas berat diloloskan oleh sepupu Taehyung. " _Kuharap kau baik-baik saja setelah ini._ "

"Katakan saja." Matanya masih mengamati sekeliling, dan tidak ada yang datang. Sekelebat pikiran yang mengatakan si bajingan akan keluar dari dalam rumah membuat Kim Taehyung membalikkan badannya.

Saat itu juga, nafasnya tercekat.

" _Namanya Jeon Taekwon. Kau ingat nama itu?"_

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Sibuk mengamati seseorang yang kini ia lihat dengan sangat jelas.

Bibirnya tersenyum meremehkan.

Meremehkan dirinya sendiri.

Pintu di hadapannya terbuat dari kaca berwarna gelap, dan dirinya berdiri tepat di bawah lampu depan rumah Jungkook.

Bayangan seseorang yang tengah menempelkan ponsel di telinga kirinya terlihat dengan sangat jelas di mata seorang Kim Taehyung.

" _Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, saat kau bermain_ Truth or Dare _dengannya, kau pernah mengaku akan menamai putra pertamamu dengan nama Taekwon."_

Taehyung terkekeh ringan. Tangan kanannya terangkat, meremat surai kelamnya kuat-kuat.

" _Usianya tiga tahun._ Well, _seminggu lagi adalah ulang tahunnya yang keempat. Kalau hitunganku tepat, Jungkook sudah memiliki bocah itu di perutnya, beberapa bulan terakhir sebelum dia berhenti. Tae, selama menjadi_ milikmu, _Jungkook selalu berada di dekatmu. Kau tahu apa artinya?"_

Kekehan Taehyung berubah menjadi suara tawa. "Sial! Dia benar-benar brengsek! Berani-beraninya menyuruhku datang ke sini hanya untuk membuatku menyadarinya."

" _Taehyung, kau baik-baik saja!?"_

Bukannya menjawab, Kim Taehyung malah mematikan sambungan. Ia membanting ponsel pintarnya begitu saja, lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Matanya menatap nyalang pantulan dirinya yang terlihat jelas di pintu kaca kedai Jungkook.

Ia tertawa meremehkan. Merasa sangat bodoh karena berhasil dibodohi oleh _jalangnya_ sendiri.

Merasa konyol karena bajingan yang selama ini ia maki-maki adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Kim!"

Tapi Taehyung serius ketika bilang akan menghajar si bajingan. Maka ia melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kanannya, menghantam refleksi dirinya kuat hingga pintu kaca itu hancur berkeping.

Taehyung meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja, masih dengan pikiran kosong dan segala umpatan yang tertuju entah kepada siapa.

Tentu saja Jungkook tidak bilang padanya bahwa dirinya mengandung _setan kecil_ di dalam perutnya dan lebih memilih meninggalkan Taehyung, lalu kabur entah kemana. Di dalam kontrak tertulis, Taehyung tidak mau memiliki keturunan dari _pelacurnya._ Dengan kata lain, Jungkook harus menggugurkan kandungannya jika sampai Kim muda mengetahui keadaannya saat itu.

Dan Jungkook melahirkan putranya sendirian, merawatnya, membesarkannya, semua tanpa pria Kim ketahui.

Dan dengan bodohnya, Taehyung memaksa Jungkook untuk memberitahunya siapa ayah yang tega mengabaikan Jungkook dan putranya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kim! Dasar bajingan!" umpatnya sambil tertawa saat menyetir mobilnya setengah sadar. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Bahkan tangannya yang berdarah karena menghantam kaca pun seolah tak berarti baginya.

Jungkook membencinya sekarang. Ia tahu itu.

Dan Kwonnie… apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau tahu ayahnya selama ini bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya memiliki seorang putra yang berjuang menghadapi kelainan katup jantung yang dibawa sejak lahir?

Taehyung butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

Dan mungkin beberapa botol alkohol, juga beberapa orang wanita dan pemuda manis akan membuat pikirannya jernih kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama kalinya bikin genre begini.

Tbh ini cerita udah lama tersimpan file-nya, tapi bingung mau dibuat series atau one shot. Dan akhirnya, diputuskan untuk dijadikan **two shots.**

Semoga readers suka *chuu

Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan review, serta semangat untuk menulis (terutama menulis thesis) yang readers berikan

Semoga Tiger segera lulus, aamiin…

 **Akhirnya, review please**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Love, Tiger**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Puzzled** **"**

 **Part II**

"Kau bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh." umpat seorang pria bersurai pirang sambil mondar-mandir di sebuah kamar. Wajahnya yang sebenarnya berkulit pucat terlihat memerah menahan amarah.

Ia menatap nyalang seorang pria lain yang tengah _teler_ di atas kasur. Di tangannya ada botol _Brugal_ yang telah kosong, sementara di lantai ada beberapa botol lain yang juga tak berisi. Pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum dan mulai tertawa seperti orang gila.

Si pirang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Brengsek. Kau benar-benar tolol, Kim Taehyung." ia merebut botol kosong di tangan Taehyung, meletakkannya kasar di atas meja. Ia bahkan langsung menyentak lengan sepupunya yang berniat untuk meraih _liquor_ lain di atas nakas. "Mau sampai kapan kau begini? Kau janji padaku untuk menggunakan otakmu. Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Otak udang!"

"Yoon _hyung…_ Yoongi… kau terlihat seperti ibuku."

Mengabaikan ucapan ngawur pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, penyandang marga Min langsung menyeret Taehyung masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan erangan protes, atau suara _gedebug_ yang ditimbulkan ketika kepala sang sepupu terbentur pintu.

"Kosongkan kotoran di kepalamu, udang idiot!" umpatnya mendorong pria Kim sampai menubruk tembok kamar mandi. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyalakan kran _shower,_ menyetelnya ke suhu yang paling rendah agar Kim Taehyung mendinginkan kepalanya yang mendidih.

Setelahnya, Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sengaja membiarkan pintunya terbuka untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, seperti Taehyung yang mati kedinginan misalnya.

Menghela nafas panjang, ia sama sekali tidak ingin merapikan kamar hotel yang berantakan. Pria dengan mata kecil itu mendudukkan diri di atas kasur, lalu kembali menghela nafas, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

Min Yoongi terbilang nekat karena memutuskan untuk menyetir tengah malam dari Seoul menuju Busan hanya karena Kim Taehyung menutup telfonnya dengan nada bicara seperti orang gila yang baru menyadari bahwa dirinya gila, atau apapun itu. Yang jelas ia yakin seratus persen kalau adik sepupunya mengalami _stress_ setelah mengetahui bahwa setan yang diumpatinya selama ini adalah putranya sendiri.

Ia tiba dini hari dan langsung meminta kunci cadangan untuk kamar pria Kim, beruntung ia bisa meyakinkan resepsionis bahwa dirinya adalah kakak dari Kim Taehyung. Dugaannya benar, begitu kamar sepupunya dibuka, aroma alkohol menguar kemana-mana. Namun ia bersyukur karena tidak menemukan satupun wanita, atau pemuda, atau tanda-tanda _sex_ terjadi di kamar itu. Yoongi menghela nafas lega. Karena Kim Taehyung yang sedang memiliki masalah biasanya akan lari ke alkohol. Dan ketika mabuk, ia bisa menjadi sangat kasar kepada _pasangannya._ Pria bersurai hitam yang hanya terlelap di atas ranjang cukup meredakan kekhawatirannya, walau ada dua botol minuman beralkohol kosong yang tergeletak di lantai, setidaknya Taehyung kini tengah _beristirahat_.

Tapi bukan berarti pemilik suria pirang bisa bersantai setelahnya. Ia tidak menemukan ponsel Taehyung di manapun, dan itu bisa menjadi masalah besar. Yoongi berani bersumpah pernah melihat foto Jungkook yang sedang digagahi di _gallery,_ bahkan ada beberapa file video yang tak pernah ia lihat, namun bisa ditebak apa isinya. Ia ragu apakah ponsel Taehyung masih sama dengan yang dulu, dan di dalamnya masih terdapat file-file tersebut atau tidak. Tapi jika memang masih ada, itu akan sangat tidak baik untuk Jungkook.

Pemuda itu tinggal di daerah sini, jika nanti seseorang yang mengenalnya melihat foto itu, harga dirinya itu bisa remuk. Maka Yoongi langsung menyalakan _gps_ untuk melacaknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi penyandang marga Min untuk menemukan _gadget_ itu. Sialnya, ia juga harus menyelesaikan kekacauan yang, seratus persen ia yakin, diakibatkan oleh Kim Taehyung. Kaca pintu kedai Jungkook pecah, dan ia mati-matian meyakinkan seorang pemuda bernama Kim Yugyeom, yang katanya ditugaskan untuk bertanggung jawab atas kedai itu untuk sementara, bahwa ia akan mengganti semua kerusakan yang terjadi.

Min Yoongi melepas jaketnya, mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu berhasil membuatnya merasa seperti di neraka. Terlebih ketika ia kembali ke hotel, Taehyung bukan lagi mabuk, tapi _teler_ dan setengah _gila_. Entah kapan ia bangun, entah kapan ia memesan minuman. Dua botol _Brugal Anejo_ ia temukan kosong di lantai, ditambah satu di tangannya juga dua botol _White Horse_ kosong yang sejak tadi ada di sana.

Ia melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Taehyung meringkuk di dalamnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, mungkin karena menggigil kedinginan, mungkin juga karena menangis. Yoongi menatapnya iba, ia tahu penyakit apa yang diderita keponakannya. Dan sebagai seorang ayah, Kim Taehyung sekarang pasti tengah terpuruk.

Bagaimanapun, yang selama ini dikatakannya ketika menelfon dan menagih informasi dari pria pucat hanyalah keinginannya untuk kembali _memiliki_ Jungkook. Menghajar siapapun pria yang sudah membuatnya hamil, orang yang telah _mengambil jalang_ miliknya. Dan setelah tahu yang sebenarnya, bahwa Taekwon adalah putra kandungnya, bahwa bocah sekecil itu, yang sama sekali tidak tahu siapa ayahnya, menderita kelainan pada jantungnya, dan bahwa Jungkook berjuang sendirian untuk putranya, sementara dirinya bersenang-senang dengan seluruh uang yang didapatkannya dengan sangat mudah…

Hatinya pasti hancur.

Taehyung adalah seorang bajingan, tapi Min Yoongi tahu seberapa rapuh sepupunya itu.

"Ayo, kubantu kau ganti baju." gumamnya mematikan kran. Perlahan ia memapah tubuh pria bersurai kelam yang notabene lebih besar darinya. Ia bahkan tak peduli bajunya ikut basah.

" _Hyung…_ " rengek Taehyung saat Yoongi melucuti pakaiannya.

Dengan telaten pria berkulit pucat mengeringkan tubuhnya, lalu memakaikan yukata agar pria Kim bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. "Aku tahu. Kau tidurlah, nanti kita bicara."

Pria bersurai kelam menggeleng lemah. Matanya masih memerah dan tubuhnya bergetar. Sementara itu, Yoongi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau sepupunya bertambah pusing dan malah muntah.

"Dia putraku, _hyung…_ Setan kecil itu putraku… dia sakit, _hyung._ Dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa… Taekwon-ku, _hyung._ " gumamnya setengah sadar. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Rasanya dunia yang penuh dengan cahaya gemerlap runtuh saat itu juga.

"Kau memang iblis. Pantas jika putramu seorang setan." Yoongi terkekeh ringan. Walau begitu, sama sekali tidak ada rasa humor terselip di dalamnya. Ia menatap sendu sepupunya yang masih menggumamkan nama bocah itu. Menghela nafas berat, pria Min menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau lelah, beristirahatlah."

Memberikan sebuah pelukan singkat, Yoongi lalu beranjak meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri setelah merapikan botol-botol kosong di dalam kamar itu. Ia akan mencarikan obat untuk tangan sepupunya yang terluka.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia yang terlihat lebih tenang bahkan menolak tawaran Yoongi yang ingin mengantarkannya. Matanya memerah karena ia terlalu banyak minum, lalu _hangover_ seharian. Namun setidaknya, pikirannya lebih jernih setelah membagi bebannya dengan sang sepupu.

Pria bersurai hitam berakhir mabuk di kamar hotelnya, tanpa wanita ataupun pemuda manis karena mendadak ia merasa butuh ketenangan.

Ia ingin sendiri.

Jeon Taekwon adalah putranya. Putra kesayangan _jalangnya_ adalah putranya. Putra yang bahkan ia tak tahu eksistensinya.

Yoongi memarahinya habis-habisan. Bukan karena ketidaktahuannya akan keberadaan sang putra, melainkan karena banyaknya botol _liquor_ yang dihabiskannya. Si pirang memukulnya dengan botol _White Horse_ walau tidak sampai pecah, dan itu cukup membuatnya _waras._

Pewaris Kim _Enterprise_ telah memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia adalah sumber dari segala _kekacauan_ yang terjadi. Ia yang memulainya, ia juga yang harus menyelesaikannya.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk memberikan _kejutan_ kepada _jalangnya._ Ia benar-benar akan membuatnya membayar mahal karena sudah berani mempermainkan seorang Kim Taehyung, membuatnya kembali ke kedai Jeon hanya untuk menyadari bahwa pukul dua belas malam, hanya ada Taehyung di depan kedainya. Dan memang _Kim Taehyung-_ lah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

Taehyung melirik kursi di sebelahnya. Ada dua tas karton besar berisi berbagai barang yang telah ia siapkan untuk _kejutannya_. Ia menyeringai, lebih tepatnya, setengah tersenyum.

Pukul sembilan malam, Taehyung tiba di rumah sakit. Dengan membawa satu tas karton di masing-masing tangan, ia berjalan menuju ruangan tempat putranyadirawat, tentu setelah berdebat dengan petugas keamanan karena jam besuk sudah lewat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruang rawat tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Coba tebak siapa yang datang membawa hadiah?" ucap pria bersurai gelap dengan wajah ceria saat mendapati _setan kecil_ -nya tiduran di atas ranjang dengan kedua kaki yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi, lalu dihempaskan, lalu diangkat lagi. Ia memasang senyum kotaknya saat berjalan mendekatinya.

Dua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan memusatkan perhatian kepadanya. Balita yang sedang tiduran berusaha bangun. Alat rekam jantung sudah tidak terpasang pada tubuhnya, begitupun alat bantu pernafasan. Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk menyambut Taehyung.

Awalnya, Jungkook menatap pria bermarga Kim dengan sorot bingung. Namun saat menyadari sang putra yang kesulitan bangun, ia lebih memilih untuk membantunya duduk.

"Pelan-pelan, sayang."

"Paman Tae! Paman Tae!" pekik Taekwon bersemangat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyambar tas di tangan kanan Taehyung, lalu membukanya asal.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu? Apa hadiah dariku lebih penting, hm?"

Nafas pemuda Jeon tercekat saat melihat pria yang memakai kemeja denim dan celana _jeans_ hitam meletakkan satu tas yang lain di pangkuan putranya. Lengan itu terlihat bergetar saat memeluk Kwonnie, lalu dengan sangat hati-hati, Kim Taehyung mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di keningnya lama.

Sangat lama.

Seolah tersirat rasa rindu di sana.

"Paman? Uhh… jangan cium-cium lama. Aku bukan bayi!" protes si balita. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mendorong sang _paman_ untuk menjauh. "Aku suka mainan robotnya, terima kasih."

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk gemas tubuh Kwonnie yang langsung melayangkan protes. Dan Jungkook hanya mematung di sana. Kim Taehyung memakai sebuah kacamata, namun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas matanya yang kemerahan dan bengkak.

"Tangan paman kenapa?" tanya Taekwon saat menyadari tangan kanan _paman_ sekaligus _teman baru-_ nya dibalut perban. Telunjuk kirinya yang kecil menyentuh-nyentuh ragu buku-buku jari Taehyung. "Apa sakit?"

Pria Kim tersenyum kecil, mengacak rambut berbentuk seperti batok kelapa si balita dengan jemari kirinya. "Terkena pecahan kaca, tapi tidak apa-apa karena paman 'kan jagoan."

Si bocah memajukan bibir bawahnya, mengolok betapa cerobohnya Kim Taehyung padahal ia sudah dewasa. Dengan bangga Jeon kecil membanding-bandingkan sang _paman_ dengan dirinya yang bahkan tidak menumpahkan setetespun ketika minum susu.

Taehyung tertawa renyah.

Jantung Jungkook berdetak cepat saat tanpa aba-aba, mantan _tuannya_ duduk di atas ranjang pasien, lalu mengangkat tubuh sang putra untuk kemudian dipangkunya. Tangan kirinya dengan sangat kasual memeluk perut si balita, sementara yang kanan terulur untuk mengambil satu dari beberapa buku yang ada di tas yang belum dibuka Kwonnie.

"Mau membaca cerita bersamaku?"

Yang paling muda mendongak untuk menatap _paman-_ nya, lalu mengangguk bersemangat. Setelahnya, Taehyung mulai membacakan buku cerita yang ia bawa. Tuan Muda terlihat kaku. Sangat kaku ketika meletakkan buku itu di pangkuan Taekwon yang memeluk robot berwarna merah-biru. Nada bicaranya monoton, tapi si bocah menyukainya. Menurutnya, cerita robot-robot yang dibacakan _paman Tae_ sangat keren.

Jungkook bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Dadanya bergemuruh ribut dan nyeri itu tiba-tiba datang menghujam ulu hatinya.

Di depan matanya terpampang jelas pemandangan yang bahkan tak berani ia impikan selama ini. Kim Taehyung yang tersenyum dengan Taekwon di pangkuannya, saling bercengkerama dan tertawa bersama. Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu apa dirinya harus merasa bahagia, atau malah sakit hati karena pria yang menganggapnya _hanya_ sebagai seorang pemuas nafsu, kini bertingkah seolah mereka berdua memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik.

Sejujurnya, ia merasa sedikit tidak terima. Selama ini ia berjuang sendirian, dan Kim Taehyung tiba-tiba datang _merebut segalanya_.

"Aku suka dengan robot yang ini, sama seperti punyaku." tangan mungil itu menunjuk sebuah gambar, lalu mengangkat robotnya tinggi-tinggi, menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah benda itu sedang terbang.

"Namanya _Optimus Prime._ " Taehyung terkekeh ringan. Ia mencium gemas pipi gembil si _setan kecil,_ menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya.

Si balita tertawa kegelian. Ia bahkan menjambak rambut Kim muda agar si _paman_ menghentikan kegiatannya yang menyebalkan. "Hentikan! Paman bau! Hentikaaaaan!"

Taehyung hanya terkekeh menanggapinya. Ia menghentikan ciumannya. Dan sepasang maniknya langsung terpatri ke wajah putranya yang terlihat begitu ceria saat memainkan _Optimus Prime-_ nya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Dan kelimat itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Kwonnie bertemu _poppa?_ "

" _Poppa_?" Jeon Taekwon membeo. Matanya berkedip lucu saat mendongak dan menatap sang _paman_.

"Iya, _poppa._ " ulang Taehyung memasang sebuah senyum. Tak disadarinya, seorang pemuda bersurai madu tengah menggigit bibirnya resah.

"Maksudnya Jimin?"

Senyum terhapus dari bibir Kim muda. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat mendengar sebuah nama yang asing. "Siapa Jimin?"

"Umm…" si balita tampak berpikir, kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada _Optimus Prime_ yang berada di tangannya, memainkannya dengan asyik. " _Momma_ bilang, Jimin akan menjadi _poppa-_ ku nanti. Dia bukan _poppa,_ tapi akan menjadi _poppa,_ begitu."

Dan dengan itu, Taehyung menoleh cepat ke arah Jungkook, menatapnya dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan. Sementara yang lebih muda balas menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku butuh penjelasan, sekarang." ucapnya singkat berhasil membuat Jeon muda menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu." Pemuda Jeon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba meredam gemuruh di hatinya agar ia tidak menangis saat bicara. "Taehyung- _sshi,_ kurasa ini saatnya untuk Kwonnie beristirahat."

"Tapi aku baru bangun, _mom._ " protes sang putra. Ia mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku tidur terus seharian. Bosaaaan."

"Kook, jangan seperti ini." ucap Taehyung perlahan, mencoba membela Taekwon yang masih ingin bermain.

"Aku harus seperti ini." potong pemilik surai madu cepat. Ia bahkan mendekati lelaki yang tengah memangku putranya, lalu menarik lengannya perlahan. "Tolong, pergi dan biarkan putraku beristirahat."

"Jungkook… ada yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Kau tidak berhak untuk melarang karena aku a-"

"Aku berhak untuk melarang!" pekik Jungkook. Nafasnya memburu menahan gejolak di hatinya, dan pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar mencengkeram lengan Taehyung lebih kuat. Ia mengulangi ucapannya dengan nada lemah. "Aku berhak untuk melarang."

"Jangan bertengkar…." cicit yang paling muda. Ia menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak suka _momma_ menangis."

"Ssttt… jagoan." Taehyung bereaksi terlebih dahulu. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Taekwon, lalu turun dari ranjang sebelum menidurkannya di kasur. "Aku akan bicara dengan _momma_ sebentar. Kwonnie tunggu di sini bersama kapten _Optimus_ , hm?"

Si balita menggeleng kuat. "Tidak suka _momma_ menangis."

"Akan kupastikan _momma_ tidak menangis." gumaman bernada rendah itu terdengar menenangkan.

Dan seperi terkena sihir, usapan di kepala Jeon kecil benar-benar membuatnya percaya dengan apa yang _paman-_ nya katakan. Ia mengangguk ringan. "Jangan lama-lama, nanti ceritakan buku lagi."

Kali ini Kim Taehyung yang mengangguk. "Siap, kapten!"

Ia segera menggandeng Jungkook yang masih menata hatinya untuk keluar dari kamar. Sebenarnya yang lebih muda sempat berontak, namun hal itu sia-sia mengingat pria Kim yang menggenggam tangannya kuat.

Jungkook langsung menyentak lengannya begitu mereka berada di luar ruang rawat putranya, membuat genggaman tangan pria Kim lepas. "Apa maumu!? Seharusnya kau tidak kembali setelah tahu yang sebenarnya. Bukannya malah di sini dan bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa!"

Taehyung memilih diam. Ia hanya menatap pemuda pujaannya dengan sorot teduh. Ada perang di dalam kepalanya, dan ia sungguh tak tahu cara mengungkapkannya, apalagi menyelesaikannya.

"Kubilang, pergi!" Jungkook berteriak tertahan. Ia bahkan mulai mendorong pria di hadapannya kasar. "Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi! Aku tidak mau kau mengambil putraku!"

Dan yang dilakukan pria bersurai jelaga hanya menggenggam lembut lengan Jungkook yang masih terus mendorongnya. Ada rasa sakit di dadanya ketika melihat wajah manis itu memerah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Jungkook memaki, bahkan memukulnya asal. Ia menahan teriakannya, menahan emosinya. Namun ketika sepasang maniknya tak sengaja bersibobrok dengan mata yang masih menatapnya teduh, seluruh pertahanannya runtuh seketika.

Seluruh sendi di tubuh pemuda bersurai madu terasa lepas, tubuhnya melemas.

"Pergilah." bisiknya lirih dengan suara bergetar. "Kumohon… pergilah."

"Terima kasih." balas yang lebih tua. Ia merengkuh tubuh Jeon muda ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut tengkuk Jungkook, sementara lengan kirinya berada di pinggang yang lebih muda. "Terima kasih karena kau tidak meyerah untuk merawat putraku. Terima kasih banyak."

Dan Jungkook mulai menangis. Air mata itu lolos begitu saja, berlomba-lomba menuruni pipinya sementara kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ada begitu banyak yang ingin ia ucapkan, namun pita suaranya seolah kehilangan fungsinya. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Terima kasih atas keputusanmu untuk pergi dariku. Karena kalau kau tidak melakukannya, mungkin putraku yang manis tidak akan pernah lahir. Terima kasih, Jungkook. Kau ibu yang hebat."

 _Kau ibu yang hebat._

Sebuah kalimat yang begitu sederhana, namun berhasil menghapus rasa lelahnya. Andai saja Jungkook berada dalam sebuah hubungan yang baik dengan ayah dari putranya, ia pasti merasa sangat bahagia.

Sekali lagi, semua itu hanya berada di angannya.

"Tidak." suaranya bergetar hebat, begitupun tubuhnya. Hangat di dadanya ketika ucapan bernada tulus dari pria bermarga Kim tertuju padanya masih jelas ia rasa. Tapi pikirannya sungguh kalut. "Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya. Dia milikku… satu-satunya yang kupunya."

"Aku tidak akan mengambilnya." gumam Taehyung menenangkan. Ia mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang dan lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan kepala Jungkook di pundaknya, "Kita akan merawatnya bersama."

Yang lebih muda menggeleng kuat. Janji itu terdengar sungguh-sungguh namun ia tak mau mempercayainya.

Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin dia tahu kalau aku adalah ayahnya. Aku tidak akan mengambilnya. Dia tidak perlu tahu kalau kita tidak menikah, atau masa lalu kita. Semua akan berjalan seperti biasanya kecuali fakta bahwa nanti, _ayahnya_ akan sering pulang ke rumah. Aku akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Aku janji, hanya itu."

"Kau bohong. Kau pasti berbohong. Kau akan mengambilnya dariku." pemilik surai madu melepaskan pelukan Taehyung. Ia menatap lekat pria yang lebih tua. "Kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lain. Jangan mencoba menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Aku memang ingin mengambilnya." Taehyung terkekeh ringan. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi basah Jungkook. "Tapi bersamamu juga. Aku ingin mengambil kalian berdua."

Kedua mata Jungkook membola sementara kepalanya menggeleng ragu. Pikirannya kosong, bibirnya yang bergetar menggumamkan kata _tidak_ berulang kali.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Jungkook tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Jungkook…"

Menepis tangan Taehyung yang mengusap wajahnya, Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk menatap sepasang manik kecoklatan milik pria yang pernah memiliki _semua_ atas dirinya. "Kumohon, biarkan aku tenang bersama putraku."

"Aku yang memohon padamu." Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Jungkook, kau boleh menghukumku dengan cara apapun, tapi perbolehkan aku bertindak sebagai seorang ayah untuknya. Sekali ini saja. Kumohon…"

"Hentikan." bisik yang lebih muda lirih. "Kau tidak pernah memohon, _hyung._ Kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku tidak mengenal kau yang sekarang. Kau bukan Kim Taehyung yang kutahu."

Pria Kim tertawa renyah. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook penuh kehati-hatian. "Aku selalu suka panggilan itu. Dan selama hampir empat tahun ini aku selalu kacau karena tidak ada lagi yang memanggilku seperti itu. Kau bisa tanyakan Yoongi _hyung_ kalau tidak percaya. Aku mencarimu seperti orang gila setibanya kami dari Dubai. Aku bahkan hampir menghancurkan kantor polisi gara-gara mereka menolak untuk menangani kasus ini. Katanya kau berpamitan baik-baik, dan itu artinya kau tidak menghilang, melainkan pergi atas keinginanmu sendiri. Aku yang _bukan siapa-siapamu_ tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur urusan pribadimu.

Aku benar-benar kacau, Kook. Sangat kacau. Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama, sejujurnya aku ingin segera menyeretmu ke kamarku, lalu melakukan kebiasaan kita. Tapi setelah mengenal _setan kecil_ yang menyebalkan itu, tujuanku berubah. Aku ingin sekali menghajar ayah dari putramu."

Taehyung menjeda. Ia tertawa hambar setelahnya. "Aku benar-benar konyol, ya? Kim Taehyung berubah menjadi manusia bodoh."

"Kau tidak boleh menyebutnya _setan kecil._ Dia putraku."

"Maafkan aku karena menyebut putramu _setan kecil._ Maafkan aku karena menyebut _putra kita_ dengan sebutan itu."

"Kumohon, hentikan bualanmu."

"Aku tidak membual, sayang."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Lagipula Kwonnie tidak boleh tahu kau ayahnya. Jadi, pulanglah."

"Jungkook, biarkan aku me -"

"Kau dengar sendiri dari Kwonnie, Jimin akan menjadi _poppa-_ nya." gumam pemilik surai sewarna madu memotong ucapan Tuan Muda Kim. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kasar. "Aku akan menikah dengan Jimin, dan Kwonnie tidak perlu tahu kalau kau adalah ayahnya."

Kim Taehyung menggertakkan giginya. Ia mati-matian menahan gemuruh di dadanya saat mendengar itu. Bagaimanapun, dirinya sudah berjanji kepada Yoongi untuk tidak kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya.

"Jimin akan membantuku, dia berjanji akan menanggung semuanya, dia akan menjaga kami."

Pria Kim mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi gemuruh di dadanya semakin menjadi setelah mendengar kalimat itu. "Menanggung semuanya?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia tersenyum tipis, mengusap kedua pipinya asal untuk menyingkirkan air mata sialan yang turun tanpa aba-aba. "Aku dan Kwonnie akan baik-baik saja. Jadi tolong, tinggalkan kami."

"Apa yang dimaksud _menanggung_ adalah membayar biaya operasi dan seluruh perawatan _putra kita_?"

Selalu ada sebuah gelanyar aneh di dalam dada Jungkook saat pria di hadapannya menyebut Jeon Taekwon dengan _putra kita._ Jungkook bahagia, sangat. Namun kebahagiaan itu belum mampu menghapuskan luka hatinya. Ia begitu takut kehilangan putranya. Ia begitu takut berurusan dengan pria arogan di hadapannya, lagi.

Penyandang marga Jeon diam, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jungkook. Jawab aku." Taehyung mengguncang bahu yang lebih muda, memaksa. "Kau menyuruhku pergi dan tidak ikut campur, sementara kau meminta tolong kepada orang asing yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Jimin orang yang baik, dia banyak menolongku."

"Apa mengimingimu uang dengan bayaran _menikah_ dengannya yang kau maksud dengan berbuat baik?" nada bicara Taehyung berubah, padahal sejak tadi ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Tapi pria Jimin dan uang yang dijanjikannya untuk Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya marah. "Apa hanya karena itu kau melarangku untuk tetap berada di samping putraku sendiri?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir pemuda di hadapannya, dan itu berhasil membuat Kim Taehyung kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya. "Kau menjual dirimu kepadanya?"

"Bu -bukan begitu…" Jeon muda menggeleng, matanya mulai kembali berkaca-kaca saat mendengar kalimat itu tertuju padanya.

"Kutanya padamu, apa kau mencintainya?" dan tangan kanan Taehyung menarik paksa dagu Jungkook, membuat sepasang obsidian kesukaannya bertatapan dengan manik miliknya.

Pemuda Jeon terdiam. Aroma antiseptik dan obat merah yang menguar dari perban Taehyung cukup mengganggunya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Sejujurnya ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan mantan _tuannya,_ ia sadar apa yang ingin ia katakan. Namun bibirnya terkunci rapat tanpa ia tahu alasannya.

"Bagus." ada kilat kemarahan di mata Taehyung, juga kekecewaan yang sangat ketara. Ia melepas dagu Jungkook kasar. "Kau memang jalang, pelacur rendahan yang melakukan apapun demi uang. Murahsekali _hargamu_."

Ada perih yang luar biasa di ulu hati Jungkook. Hatinya yang telah remuk dihancurkan lagi. Beberapa waktu yang lalu bibir itu begitu lembut memanggilnya, dan sekarang malah merendahkannya tanpa perasaan.

Pemuda bersurai madu tersenyum miris, bahunya bergetar. Ia menatap lurus ke iris kecoklatan pria di hadapanya dengan mata yang basah dan memerah. "Aku memang jalang, _Tuan._ Kau yang paling tahu seberapa rendahnya aku sebagai seorang pelacur."

Taehyung merasakannya, nyeri di dada ketika melihat pemuda yang begitu ia rindukan menangis di hadapannya, lagi.

"Bukankan kau sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menjual tubuhku? Aku pernah melakukannya sekali, kau yang membeliku. Jadi, tidak masalah jika aku melakukannya lagi, 'kan? _Toh,_ aku memang sudah kotor dan menjijikkan. Setidaknya, Jimin mau memungutku dan mengakui putraku sebagai putranya. Dia tidak akan memaksaku untuk membuangnya. Dan hidupmu akan kembali tenang seperti semula." Jungkook menghela nafas perlahan. "Jadi kumohon, lupakan Kwonnie. Dia bukan putramu. Dia tidak pernah menjadi putramu, dan tidak akan pernah."

"Jungkook."

Yang lebih muda menyentak tangannya hingga lepas dari tangan Tuan Muda. Ia mengusap mata dan pipinya kasar, mengabaikan sorot penyesalan yang sempat ia tangkap dari mata pria Kim dan lebih memilih untuk kembali masuk ke kamar putranya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Kim." gumam Taehyung mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang lorong rumah sakit. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menjambaknya kasar. "Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu, apa kau mau mengubah pikiranmu, Kook?"

Percuma juga mengatakannya sekarang. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang seharusnya ia ucapkan tadi, bukannya malah mengatai Jungkook pelacur. Pria Kim seharusnya minta maaf, mengatakan betapa ia menyesal, betapa ia ingin menebus semua rasa sakit yang Jeon Jungkook rasakan.

Tapi Jimin, pria yang tak pernah diketahui Taehyung ada, tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung terbangun karena ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Perlahan ia membuka mata, lalu merogoh saku celananya. Tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang menelfon, ia menekan ikon berwarna hijau.

" _Kau benar-benar tidak kembali ke hotel? Utung semalam aku tidak menunggumu._ "

Taehyung terkekeh ringan, tangan kirinya memijit lehernya sendiri yang terasa sakit karena tidur di kursi dalam kondisi terduduk. "Apa rumah sakit di Busan cukup baik untuk menangani operasi katup jantung? Carikan aku nama dokter terbaik."

Yoongi mengerang protes. Niatnya, ia ingin menanyakan perkembangan hubungan sepupunya dengan Jungkook, lebih tepatnya, keadaan Kwonnie setelah tahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi Kim sialan malah memberinya _tugas_ baru. " _Kau baik-baik saja?_ "

"Aku buruk, sangat buruk." Taehyung menguap lebar. "Tapi percuma juga meratapi Jungkook yang akan menikah dan malah melarangku untuk memberi tahu Taekwon bahwa aku ayahnya. Lebih baik aku menanyakan kepada dokter yang menangani putraku mengenai keadaannya. Menyembuhkannya jadi prioritas utama. Kalau dia sudah kembali sehat, aku bisa merebut ibunya dari si Jimin itu kapan saja."

Kim muda bisa mendengar sang sepupu mengumpat, tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau mengambil bajuku di mobil." dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang sambungan, ia memutus panggilan begitu saja.

Kim Taehyung tahu sepupunya sedang mengamuk, tapi ia terlalu sibuk untuk peduli. Lebih baik bergerak cepat demi putra semata wayangnya.

Maka ia berjalan ke area parkir untuk mengambil beberapa keperluannya.

.

" _Momma…_ " rengek seorang balita di atas ranjang. Ia melirik sang ibu yang tengah menyuapinya makan. Tangan kanannya memeluk robot pemberian Taehyung sementara yang kiri menggerak-gerakkan lengan robotnya bergantian. "Dimana paman Tae? Kenapa tidak kembali-kembali? Katanya janji mau bercerita. Apa karena aku ketiduran semalam?"

Jungkook tersenyum simpul. Mengusap sudut bibir putranya yang belepotan. "Telan dulu, sayang. Bicaranya nanti."

Si balita mengerang protes, tapi menurut juga. Setelahnya, ia kembali menatap sang _momma_. Sepasang alisnya berkerut kesal karena ibunya sudah mendorong-dorong sendok agar Kwonnie membuka mulutnya. "Tidak. Aku mau paman Taehyung saja. Aku mau cerita-cerita di buku."

Jungkook menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah, _momma_ akan bacakan untuk Kwonnie, tapi sambil makan. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi yang keren. Harus ada suara _wushh wushhh_ dan _boom baaam baaammm_ , begitu. Pokoknya _bwuushhh… ciuuuww…_ " Kwonnie mengangkat kapten _Optimus,_ lalu menggerak-gerakkannya di udara.

Pemuda Jeon terkekeh melihat tingkah putranya. Ia mengangguk, kemudian menyuapkan sarapannya sebelum meraih tas berisi buku-buku yang dibawakan _teman putranya_ semalam. Selain buku-buku cerita bergambar, Jungkook menemukan sebuah buku gambar dan sekotak _crayon_ yang masih baru. Ada sebuah benda berbingkai kayu seukuran buku gambar yang membuatnya penasaran, dan begitu ia mengangkatnya, alisnya berkerut keheranan.

"Itu apa?" Taekwon yang penasaran mengambil benda di tangan ibunya. Ia tersenyum lebar, bahkan memekik senang ketika melihat apa yang terbingkai di dalamnya.

Gambarnya ada di sana. _Masterpiece_ terbaikknya, dan _paman_ Taehyung membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Noda hijau dari kuenya tidak sepenuhnya hilang, tapi itu terlihat keren. Ada sebuah garis yang ditarik dari noda hijau besar di atas mobil, ditambah dengan beberapa garis-garis kecil yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pohon. Noda di kaki _ayahnya_ berubah menjadi celana, warna hijau di kepala _Kwonnie_ menjadi sebuah topi, sedangkan yang ada di dekat tangan _ibunya_ sekarang terlihat seperti permen kapas.

"Ini keren.. ini keren. Paman Tae yang terbaik!" Seru Kwonnie kegirangan. Ia menggeser _Optimus Prime_ di pangkuannya, menggantikannya dengan gambar berharganya yang terlihat lebih keren dari sebelumnya. Jeon Taekwon menyukai hasil karyanya bersama _paman_ Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya terdiam. Dulu, Kim Taehyung begitu mudah membuang sepatu mahalnya yang tergores ujung pintu, atau mengganti sofanya yang terkena noda kopi. Bahkan ia tidak ingat berapa kali sang Tuan Muda memarahinya karena Jungkook masih memakai kemejanya yang sobek di bagian kancing lengan. Padahal Jeon muda sudah menjahitnya rapi, tapi Taehyung selalu memaksa agar dirinya memakai kemeja mahal yang sudah dibelikan.

Tapi sekarang, bahkan pria itu _memperbaiki_ gambar _jelek_ yang dibuat putranya. Bersusah payah membingkainya dengan kayu mengkilat, menambahkan kaca bening di bagian depan agar _masterpiece_ putranya, yang membuatnya menangis histeris, bisa disimpan dengan rapi.

Jeon Jungkook tidak lagi megenalnya…

Kim Taehyung.

" _Momma.._ ayo bacakan buku ceritanya." tegur sang putra, kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing sisi _frame_ kayu berisi gambarnya.

Baru saja akan memilih sebuah buku untuk dibaca, suara pintu terbuka menyapa gendang telinga. Jungkook menoleh, mendapati pria bermata sipit berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyum ramah. "Bagaimana keadaan Kwonnie?"

"Baik, dia sedang sarapan." Jungkook menjawab dengan suara yang kecil. Ia balas tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak bekerja, _hyung_?"

Pria yang mengenakan pakaian santai itu terkekeh, ia duduk di ujung ranjang yang ditempati Taekwon, lalu menggelitik kakinya gemas.

Si bocah tertawa, ia menendang-nendang tubuh pria itu main-main. "Hentikan. Jiminie _pabboooo!_ Hentikan!"

"Kwonnie…" tegur sang bunda, ia mendelik, mengangkat tangannya seolah ingin mententil telinga putranya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu? Itu sangat tidak sopan."

"Uhh." keluh Kwonnie mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia memeluk erat gambarnya yang telah dibingkai. "Aku cuma ikut-ikutan Jimin. Katanya aku _pabbo_."

Jungkook mengeryit, ia menoleh ke arah pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu. "Kau bilang apa padanya?"

"Tidak, putramu pasti salah dengar." yang ditanya hanya tertawa, ia beralih menatap balita yang baru saja mengadukannya. "Iya, kan? Kwonnie salah dengar?"

Jeon kecil hanya menunduk, enggan menjawab. Ia masih mencebikkan bibirnya kesal saat melihat mata Jimin yang melotot marah.

Pintu kamar rawat itu diketuk dari luar, kemudian masuklah seorang pria yang memakai jas panjang berwarna putih dan dua orang perawat wanita. Jungkook tersenyum, berdiri dari kursinya untuk mempersilakan sang dokter untuk memeriksa putranya.

"Halo, Taetae, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya dokter itu ketika menempelkan stetoskopnya ke dada pasien kecilnya.

"Aku bukan Taetae, tapi Kwonnie. _Momma_ bilang Taetae itu nama _poppa-_ ku."

Seseorang yang diam-diam masuk dan berdiri di dekat pintu merasakan dadanya menghangat. Ia tidak pernah mendengar ini. Kwonnie tidak pernah bilang padanya, dan Kim Taehyung memang tidak pernah bertanya apakan _setan kecil-_ nya tahu nama sang ayah.

Dan fakta bahwa Jungkook memberitahu panggilan itu kepada _putra mereka_ benar-benar membuatnya senang. Walau enggan mengakuinya, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar menganggap pria Kim sebagai ayah dari putranya.

Sang dokter hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah. Ia dan perawatnya lalu memeriksa beberapa hal, kemudian mencatatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Jungkook bertanya setelah dokter terlihat selesai memeriksa. Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendapati Taehyung berdiri di dekat pintu ketika dirinya berbalik dan mengikuti dokternya.

"Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan."

Jeon muda mengangguk, lalu mengikuti dokter untuk keluar dari ruangan setelah berpesan kepada Jimin untuk menjaga putranya. Pemuda bersurai madu sebenarnya sadar kalau sedari tadi pria Kim mengikuti mereka, tapi ia memilih diam saja. Mereka masuk ke ruangan sang dokter.

"Keadaannya mulai membaik." gumam pria paruh baya itu usai mendudukkan diri di kursinya dan membuka catatan kesehatan pasien atas nama Jeon Taekwon. "Kalau besok kondisinya stabil, lusa Taekwon boleh pulang."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang kutanyakan tadi?"

Jungkook langsung menoleh begitu pria yang duduk di sampingnya angkat bicara. Ia mengeryit heran. Seingatnya Taehyung tidak menanyakan apapun.

"Untuk keadaannya saat ini, tidak perlu dilakukan pencakokan. Taekwon bisa menjalani operasi pembedahan dan kita bisa _memperbaiki_ katup jantungnya."

"Apa itu harus?" sang ibu menyahut. Diam-diam ia meremat lengan kursinya cemas.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan harus, tapi keadaannya bisa memburuk kapan saja. Ibaratnya begini, semua mesin akan rusak jika digunakan terus-menerus. Begitu juga dengan organ tubuh manusia. Termasuk kita yang _sehat,_ pasti suatu saat akan sakit juga. Tapi untuk kasus putra anda, _mesin_ di dalam tubuhnya memang sudah tidak beres sejak awal. Obat-obat yang selama ini saya berikan bukan berarti bisa menyembuhkan. Obat-obat tersebut hanya membuatnya tetap bertahan. Obatnya tidak memperbaiki yang _rusak_ , hanya membuatnya tetap bisa bekerja. Dan jika nantinya kondisi Taekwon memburuk, kita tidak bisa lagi _memperbaiki_ jantungnya, kita harus _menggantinya dengan yang baru._ "

"Kondisinya sedang stabil, 'kan? Berapa persen kemungkinan yang dia punya kalau operasinya dilakukan sekarang?"

Jungkook mendelik mendengar pertanyaan pria di sebelahnya. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan macam-macam dengannya."

"Kook, rumah sakit ini punya dokter yang hebat untuk menyembuhkan putra kita. Mumpung keadaannya sudah stabil. Aku yang akan _menanggung semuanya._ " Taehyung berusaha meyakinkan. Ia bersikeras untuk _memperbaiki_ jantung putranya sekarang, sebelum kondisinya menjadi buruk seiring bertambahnya usia dan beban kerja yang ditanggung Taekwon.

"Enam puluh sampai tujuh puluh persen." sang dokter memastikan. Ia masih membolak-balik kertas-kertas di hadapannya, bahkan menggunakan pulpennya untuk mencoret-coret bagian entah-apa.

"Kapan operasinya bisa dilakukan?"

" _Hyung_! Apa maksudmu memutuskan ini sendirian?" pemuda Jeon meninggikan suaranya. Ia menghadap pria yang tengah serius menatap sang dokter. Taehyung mengusap hidungnya dengan lengan _sweatshirt_ hitam yang ia kenakan, masih menatap pria yang menangani putranya, mengabaikan Jungkook hingga membuat pemilik surai madu menyentak lengannya kasar. "Kau jangan bertindak seenaknya."

"Kau mau menunggu sampai jantungnya harus _diganti_?" pewaris Kim menghadap ke arah Jungkook, sorot matanya sulit diartikan, namun Jungkook bisa melihat kesungguhan di dalamnya. "Kau tahu berapa orang yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan donor jantung? Apa kau mau anak kita masuk ke daftar antrian juga? Itupun harus mencari yang cocok dan lain sebagainya. Dengar, kalau sampai Taekwon masuk ke daftar itu, seberapa banyak jumlah uang yang kita punya, kita tidak akan bisa naik menjadi antrian yang pertama. Semua harus runtut dan bersabar. Kau yakin selama menunggu donornya ada, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya?"

Jungkook tidak percaya ini, Kim Taehyung mengatakan bahwa uang yang dimilikinya tidak akan _bekerja_ sebagaimana mestinya. Padahal pria itu selalu beranggapan bahwa segalanya bisa dibeli dengan uang, tapi untuk putranya…

"Jungkook, aku tidak akan bisa _membeli_ kehidupan untuk putra kita jika sampai itu terjadi. Jadi kumohon, kali ini kita usahakan untuknya, selagi semuanya belum terlambat…"

Jungkook terdiam. Ia meminta waktu untuk berpikir dan Taehyung memberikannya. Sebenarnya pemuda Jeon ingin sekali menolak, berniat juga untuk mengusir pria brengsek itu lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, Kwonnie begitu ingin bertemu Kim Taehyung, jadi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Demi Taekwon, tidak apa jika Jungkook harus menahan rasa sakit karena perkataan yang dilontarkan untuknya semalam.

Dirinya bahkan diam ketika Kim muda mengekornya kembali ke kamar sang putra. Percuma juga melarangnya, Jungkook malas menimbulkan keributan di lorong rumah sakit seperti tadi malam.

Ia masuk begitu saja, membuat Jimin yang duduk di kasur putranya sedikit terlonjak.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria itu saat melihat Jungkook masuk. Sebelah tangannya membalik halaman buku di pangkuan Kwonnie.

"Kwonnie membaik. Sebentar lagi boleh pulang." gumam Jeon muda mendekati ranjang putranya. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala si balita yang hanya diam dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Sementara Taehyung berdiri di dekat pintu, memperhatikan. Ia tidak mau mengganggu urusan Jungkook dan pria asing itu. Yang penting, dirinya bisa melihat sang putra sekarang.

Taehyung mengeryit, mengabaikan Jungkook yang masih memperbincangkan kondisi putranya dengan pria Jimin. Sepasang netranya fokus ke bibir putranya yang melengkung ke bawah, hidungnya kembang-kempis. Dan ketika ia melihat sesuatu berwarna kemerahan di sudut bibir bocah itu, ia tahu sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi.

Dengan tergesa, ia berjalan mendekatinya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipi Kwonnie. "Buka mulutmu."

 _Setan kecil-_ nya menggeleng. Ia melirik ke sebuah arah, lalu menunduk dan mulai terisak.

"Ada apa?" pemilik surai madu bertanya penasaran, namun malah diabaikan.

Pria Kim begitu fokus dengan putranya, _putra mereka_.

"Kwonnie, dengarkan aku. Buka mulutmu sekarang atau aku tidak akan mau main bersamamu lagi. Tidak ada buku cerita, tidak ada mainan robot. Aku akan kembali ke Seoul dan kau tidak bisa bertemu denganku."

Taehyung tahu ucapannya sangat keterlaluan, tapi perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Entah bagaimana ia merasa putranya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, dan ketika Kwonnie akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya, ia seolah lupa caranya bernafas.

Tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk berpikir seperti orang waras. Sudah cukup kebodohannya mematung dan berdiam diri ketika Taekwon kecilnya kambuh saat itu. Kim Taehyung tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Tidak akan pernah.

"Muntahkan. Sini.." Taehyung menarik ujung _sweatshirt-_ nya, dengan hati-hati menempatkannya di depan mulut si balita yang langsung menumpahkan cairan kental berwarna merah yang tertampung di mulutnya.

Tidak banyak.

Beruntungnya, tidak banyak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Sayang…" Jungkook panik melihatnya. Sebelah tangannya terulur membelai kepala putranya, membuat bocah itu melirik ke arahnya, lalu menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Ia berteriak histeris, terisak sambil memegang erat pakaian Taehyung. Ia menggeleng berkali-kali, meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan merepotkan. Kim Taehyung bersumpah, putra semata wayangnya tengah merasa ketakutan, entah karena apa.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada aku disini. Aku akan bersamamu. Kapten _Optimus_ juga akan menjagamu."

"Kalau digigt sa -kiittt… rasanya sa -kiit. _Mommaaaa…_ "

Kwonnie kembali menggeleng, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perut Taehyung yang beridiri di samping ranjangnya, mengabaikan bahwa pakaian _paman-n_ ya yang sudah terkena darah dari mulutnya dan akan menempel di wajahnya.

"Tidak mau… ti -dak maauuuuu!" bocah itu mulai menjerit. Ia semakin erat mencengkeram _sweatshirt_ si surai hitam. "Tidak mau ada _poppa_ … tidak mau.. pamaaaaan ayo pulang… pulang…"

"Iya sayang, kita akan pulang. Kwonnie jangan menangis ya." mata Jungkook mulai memanas. Ia benar-benar bingung kenapa putranya bisa seperti itu. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu, ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa ada darah segar di dalam mulutnya? Bagaimana mungkin putranya menangis ketakutan tanpa alasan?

" _Hyung._ " Jungkook menoleh, menatap pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kenapa dia begitu? Kau bersamanya sejak tadi, 'kan? Apa yang terjadi pada putraku?"

Pewaris Kim berdecak kesal. Persetan dengan Jungkook dan _kekasihnya_. Ia menyambar sendok yang terletak di meja, lalu memukul tombol darurat untuk memanggil perawat yang ada di samping tempat tidur putranya dengan tangan kanan, mengabaikan fakta bahwa bagian itu masih terluka.

Ia segera memasukkan ujung sendoknya, meminta sang putra untuk menggigitnya walau ia menggeleng keras dan menolak. Dan saat tubuh mungil itu mulai kejang, ia menggigitnya tanpa sadar.

Dokter dan perawat datang beberapa saat kemudian. Mereka langsung membawa Jeon Taekwon ke ruang tindakan, diikuti Jungkook dan Taehyung di belakangnya.

"Dokter, lidahnya terluka." ucap pria Kim serius setibanya mereka di depan ruang tindakan. Ranjang putranya telah di dorong ke dalam dan ia dengan sangat kurang ajar mencekal lengan sang dokter yang hendak masuk. "Berapa persen yang putraku miliki jika operasinya dilakukan sekarang? Kau bisa melakukannya, 'kan? Operasi darurat atau apapun itu namanya?"

Jungkook tercekat mendengarnya, namun sang dokter lebih kaget lagi. Kondisi bocah itu bahkan belum ia periksa, tapi pria di hadapannya menanyakan hal yang gila.

" _Hyung._ Kau bercanda kan? Dia masih sangat kecil. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Jungkook mengguncang tubuh Kim muda. Ia lalu beralih menatap sang dokter. "Dokter, jangan dengarkan dia. Dia orang gila! Tangani saja seperti biasanya, putraku akan baik-baik saja."

"Dokter, kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sang dokter melirik ke dalam ruangan, melihat asistennya tengah berusaha menindak kondisi pasien kecilnya. Ia menghela nafas kasar. "Kurang dari tiga puluh persen."

"Bagus. Lakukan operasi begitu kondisinya stabil, _perbaiki_ jantung putraku. Kumohon…"

Kim Taehyung membungkukkan badannya dalam, membuat Jungkook yang berdiri di sampingnya melemas saat itu juga. Pasalnya, sang dokter mengangguk begitu saja sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ia jatuh terduduk di lorong rumah sakit. Pikirannya kosong seketika. Dan Kim Taehyung malah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di depan ruang operasi. Satu jam setelah putranya mendapat perawatan, ruang operasi siap digunakan. Katakanlah Jeon Taekwon diberkati karena mereka langsung mendapatkan beberapa dokter yang akan menanganinya. Mereka sedang tidak ada pasien dan bersedia melakukannya walau terbilang mendadak.

Sudah tiga jam putranya berada di dalam, dan Jungkook tak henti-hentinya mengontrol nafasnya agar tidak menangis. Jimin pamit untuk berangkat bekerja, dan Jungkook tidak bisa mencegahnya. Sementara Kim Taehyung, pria gila yang _memaksakan_ tindakan operasi ini malah menghilang entah kemana.

Pemuda bersurai madu tersenyum miris. Di saat-saat seperti ini ia malah ditinggal sendirian. Pria Kim memang dikenalnya sebagai seorang bajingan, wajar kalau pecundang itu malah menghilang. Sedangkan Jimin? Pria itu bilang akan menikahinya, tapi kenapa meminta izin dari kantornya untuk menemani putranya yang sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati, seolah seperti melakukan hal yang mustahil?

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar.

"Aku tahu aku sudah begitu banyak berdosa kepadamu, kepada _putra kita._ Dan aku sungguh ingin menebusnya. Kumohon, sekali ini saja, percaya padaku." gumam sebuah suara di samping Jungkook.

Sepasang _onyx-_ nya membola, ia menoleh dan mendapati Tuan Muda Kim duduk tepat di sampingnya, entah sejak kapan.

"Bukan hanya kau yang merasa takut kehilangan, aku juga." Taehyung terkekeh ringan. "Aku yang baru beberapa minggu mengenalnya saja sudah merasa seperti ini, bagaimana denganmu yang merawatnya sejak kecil?"

Jeon muda diam saja. Ia membisu saat pria Kim tersenyum lembut padanya dan meraih kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, mengusapnya perlahan.

"Jangan meremehkan putraku, dia jagoan. Jadi akan baik-baik saja. Yang kita butuhkan hanyalah sebuah kemungkinan baginya untuk sembuh."

Lalu mereka sama-sama membisu.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa percaya padaku, percayalah pada putramu."

Jantung Jeon Jungkook berdegup kencang, wajahnya terasa memanas, dan ia bersumpah pernah merasakannya.

Dulu sekali.

Sementara Taehyung sedikit banyak merasa bersalah karena mengambil keputusan ini sendiri, bahkan sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Jungkook untuk bicara. Tapi ia tidak akan menyesal.

"Aku pergi untuk mengganti nama penanggung jawabnya. Semua dataku masuk untuk menggantikanmu." gumamnya tanpa mengharapkan respon dari yang lebih muda. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya lelah. "Jungkook, aku tidak akan mengusik keputusanmu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, tapi pikirkan Kwonnie juga. Apa Kwonnie nyaman bersamanya, apa orang itu menyukai bocahku juga."

Jungkook menunduk dalam. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku ingin kau jujur, sudah berapa lama kau mengenal pria Jimin itu?"

Awalnya pemilik surai madu memilih diam, Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama. Dan pria yang lebih tuda sepertinya benar-benar menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia menyerah. "Enam bulan. Dia pelanggan di kedaiku."

"Apa Kwonnie pernah bertemu dengannya? Apa dia menyukainya?"

"Mereka bertemu beberapa kali. Kau tahu sendiri putraku sering bermain di kedai." Jungkook terlihat lebih santai, ia ikut menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Ini perasaanku saja, tapi kurasa putraku takut padanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kekasihmu lakukan, tapi aku berani bertaruh, Jimin yang membuatnya menangis seperti itu."

"Kau… bercanda kan?" Jungkook menoleh, menatap Taehyung penuh selidik. Sejujurnya ia merasa tidak terima.

"Ekspresinya berubah setiap kali menatap Jimin. Ia menangis keras setelah melihatnya juga. Dia bahkan berjanji tidak akan merepotkan siapapun. Aku tidak pernah bilang pada Kwonnie kalau dia merepotkanku. Apa kau pernah bilang padanya kalau dia merepotakan?"

Pemuda Jeon terdiam. Jelas ia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tak peduli seberapa lelah Jungkook bekerja, Jeon Taekwon adalah satu-satunya alasan bagi _namja_ bersurai madu untuk bertahan. Jadi itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Ia jadi ingat kejadian dimana putranya mengumpati Jimin dengan sebutan _pabbo._ Katanya, Jimin yang mengajarinya seperti itu. Apa pria itu melakukan hal buruk kepada putranya selama Jungkook tidak mengawasi?

Tapi Jimin bilang akan menganggap Taekwon seperti putranya sendiri…

"Sudahlah." ucap pria Kim pada akhirnya. Ia menarik kepala Jungkook, menyandarkannya pada bahunya. "Kau tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu kalau sudah selesai."

"Ta -"

"Tidak ada tapi. Pokoknya menurut padaku atau aku bisa melakukan macam-macam padamu."

Kim Taehyung berucap final, dan Jeon muda memilih diam yang menurut. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Mungkin, meninggalkan putranya sebentar di tangan pewaris Kim tidak akan mejadi masalah. Lagipula, Kim Taehyung yang sekarang sudah berubah.

Maka Jeon muda menyenderkan kepalanya lemah ke bahu Taehyung, perlahan memejamkan mata hingga terlelap.

.

.

.

"Dokter bilang seharusnya dia bangun kemarin, _hyung._ " Jungkook mengadu. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru pudar milik Taehyung yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun, pria itu memiliki bahu yang lebar, sementara miliknya lebih sempit. Ia menoleh ke arah sofa, ada seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan kaos hitam polosnya terlelap.

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Mungkin keponakanku sedang meniup lilin di dalam mimpinya. Hari ini 'kan dia berulang tahun."

Jeon muda terkekeh. Ia menatap pria pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya yang tengah mengusap kepala putranya. Hanya ada sebuah kursi di samping ranjang pasien, dan Min Yoongi rela mengangkat bagian _single_ dari sofa demi duduk di dekat keponakannya yang sedang _tidur._

"Mereka benar-benar mirip kalau sedang tidur." gumam Yoongi memperhatikan Taekwon yang terbaring di ranjang, lalu berlaih ke sepupunya di sofa. "Seperti duplikat."

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal itu." Jungkook terkekeh. "Sebenarnya aku masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa Taehyungmemaksa untuk memindahkan Kwonnie ke kamar _vvip_ padahal kamar sebelumnya lumayan bagus."

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keras kepalanya si Tuan Muda. Dia si bodoh yang _sok_ perfeksionis. Bisa-bisa dia membopong tubuh putramu dan memaksanya untuk tinggal di kamar ini kalau sampai kau menolak."

Mereka lalu terdiam beberapa saat setelah terkekeh bersama.

Jungkook memperhatikan alat rekam jantung yang menempel di tubuh putranya. Monitornya menunjukkan _pace_ yang lemah, namun cukup stabil. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa khawatir. " _Hyung,_ bagaimana kalau putraku tidak bangun lagi?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Taehyung tidak tidur selama dua hari karena memikirkannya. Ia yakin Taekwon hanya membutuhkan waktu satu hari untuk _tidur,_ tapi malah sampai hari ini belum bangun juga. Kalau aku tidak meremukkan obat tidur di sarapannya tadi, mungkin Tae tetap akan berusaha _melek._ Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal yang sama."

"Dia selalu seperti itu." sahut Jungkook. Ia tertawa kecil, masih dengan mata yang terfokus pada putranya.

"Ya. Saat kau pergi juga. Taehyung pingsan di kantor gara-gara kurang tidur dan kurang makan. Dia _boss_ teridiot dalam sejarah Kim _Enterprise_."

Sejujurnya Jungkook kaget mendengarnya. Tapi entah mengapa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

"Kuharap dia segera bangun. Aku membawakannya hadiah ulang tahun yang keren."

"Kuharap juga begitu."

.

.

Taehyung bermimpi dalam tidurnya.

Ia bertemu seorang bocah mencurigakan yang bernyanyi keras-keras dengan suara cemprengnya. Balita itu berlarian tak tentu arah, membawa robot _Optimus Prime_ di tangannya, membuat suara _boommm wushhh wuuushhhh_ dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu ketika bicara.

Pria Kim tersenyum tipis.

Bocah itu menoleh, tertawa lebar ketika menyadari Taehyung telah bangun. Ia berlari dengan sepasang kaki kecilnya, lalu terjatuh karena tersandung batu.

Merasa panik, Taehyung berlari mendekat dan langsung menolongnya.

 _De javu._

Dahi putranya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang mencebik menahan tangis seolah membawanya ke hari itu.

Taehyung menggeleng kuat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Seingatnya sang putra belum bangun setelah operasi, sedangkan dirinya sendiri merasa mengantuk luar biasa setelah sarapan. Mungkin, sekarang sedang tidur.

Lalu kejadian ini… apa maksudnya?

.

.

Taehyung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tubuhnya berkeringat. Mendadak perasaannya kalut ketika melihat dokter dan beberapa orang perawat mengerubungi ranjang putranya.

Mata Jungkook memerah, ia terlihat sangat serius mengatakan sesuatu. Sedangkan Yoongi membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

Pewaris Kim beranjak dari sofanya. Kepalanya pusing karena pergerakan mendadak yang ia lakukan, dan langkahnya yang terhuyung membuatnya hampir jatuh tersungkur.

Persetan.

Ia harus melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia bahkan mengabaikan dokter yang memberi salam padanya. Ia bahkan menepis tangan sepupunya yang mencoba memapahnya.

Kim Taehyung bisa berjalan sendiri.

Merangkak pun akan ia lakukan sendiri demi melihat keadaan putranya.

Dan tubuhnya melemas begitu ia melihat tubuh yang sudah tidak terpasang alat rekam jantung itu.

Matanya mulai berembun. Kim Taehyung terlihat lemah, dan ia tidak peduli dengan rupanya saat ini. Pemandangan di hadapannya benar-benar memicu kerja jantungnya, memompa air mata untuk berlomba menuruni pipinya.

"Kenapa pamanmenangis?" alis tebal Taekwon mengeryit heran. Ia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah sang _paman._ "Paman Tae kenapa menangis? Apa paman digigit serangga?"

Taehyung hanya bisa diam.

Ia merengkuh tubuh kecil itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, penuh perasaan dan kehati-hatian. Ia bahkan takut untuk memeluknya terlalu erat, ia bahkan takut untuk sekedar mencium gemas pipinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Ia takut jika yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kwonnie juga takut kupu-kupu." tangan mungil itu membelai kepalanya. Memberikan kenyamanan yang luar biasa dan rasa hangat yang memenuhi hatinya.

Taehyung mengangguk, ia mencoba tertawa agar putra kesayangannya tidak merasa khawatir. "Kau hebat. Akhirnya kau bangun."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan jagoan."

Pria Kim tidak melihatnya, tapi ia bisa membayangkan wajah putranya yang tersenyum ceria, menunjukkan senyum kotaknya yang lucu dengan gigi susu yang berjajar rapi.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga sebuah usapan hangat di punggung menyadarkan pria bersurai gelap.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, berusaha menyingkirkan air mata yang memenuhi wajahnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya pada sang putra. Taehyung tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Paman jelek. Ingusnya kemana-mana."

Dan Taehyung tertawa renyah. Diikuti Yoongi dan Jungkook yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lap ingusmu." gumam Yoongi melempar sebuah kotak tissue ke arah sepupunya. "Kwonnie bilang kau jelek. Cuci muka sana biar sedikit keren."

Sang balita mengangguk setuju. Ia menggumamkan kata _paman jelek_ dan _ingus_ dan _bocah paman_ untuk mengolok Taehyung. Sepertinya berada di ruangan yang sama selama beberapa jam dengan Min Yoongi membuat kepribadian Taekwon tercemar. Kim muda harus menjauhkan mereka berdua setelah ini.

"Biar _momma_ antar _paman_ Tae untuk cuci muka. Kwonnie bersama paman Yoon-yoon, ya?"

Penyandang marga Min mengacungkan jempolnya, diikuti keponakan yang melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka terlihat kompak.

Jungkook langsung menggandeng pria Kim keluar dari ruang rawat putranya tanpa menunggu persetujuan. Ia berhenti berjalan begitu berada di luar. Jungkook berbalik, mengambil tissue yang masih Taehyung pegang, lalu dengan telaten mengusap wajah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Kwonnie bilang _poppa-_ nya keren. Kau tidak keren sama sekali."

Kim Taehyung pasti salah dengar. Ia yakin telinganya bermasalah. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak tidur.

"Berapa lama aku tidur?"

Jungkook mengeryit mendengar apa yang didengarnya, tapi menjawab juga. "Ini sudah pagi lagi. Kau tidur menjelang siang kemarin. Mungkin.. hampir dua puluh jam?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Virus tidur Min Yoongi pasti sudah menyebar ke tubuhnya, dan itu sangat berbahaya. Tapi ada yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi itu.

"Kwonnie. Kapan dia bangun?"

"Kemarin sore." kali ini pemuda Jeon tersenyum. Ia mengambil lembaran tissue lain dan kembali mengusap wajah ayah dari putranya. "Dia merengek terus agar membangunkanmu, tapi Yoongi melarangnya karena kau benar-benar kelelahan. _Setan kecil-_ mu bahkan sempat menangis."

Jungkook menyebut Kwonnie dengan setan kecil-mu. _-Mu_ yang tertuju kepada Kim Taehyung. Apa itu berarti Jungkook memperbolehkan Taehyung untk bertindak sebagai ayah baginya?

"Tunggu. Dia menangis? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa Kwonnie-ku baik-baik saja?"

Yang lebih muda terkekeh melihat wajah panik pria Kim. Ia mengusap lembut wajahnya dengan tangan. "Dia baik-baik saja. Dokter tadi bilang kalau perkembangannya sangat baik setelah Kwonnie terbangun. Dia akan cepat sembuh. Dan kurasa… dia siap untuk mendapatkan sedikit kejutan."

Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu. "Kudengar dari Yoongi _hyung,_ kau berencana untuk mengatakan kepada Kwonnie bahwa kau ayahnya dengan kedok sebagai kejutan ulang tahunnya yang ke empat."

Kepala pewaris Kim terasa kosong. Ia memang berencana melakukan itu. Tapi tidak menduga akan mendapatkan izin dari pemuda di hadapannya. Taehyung memasang wajah _blank_ yang membuat Jungkook menarik pipinya gemas.

"Ya sudah. Aku berubah pikiran. Kau tidak boleh memberitahunya soal itu." pemilik surai madu menghela nafas kesal. Ia berbalik dan hampir berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung kalau saja pria itu tidak mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Tu -tunggu. Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Kau…" pewaris Kim terdengar ragu. "Akan menikah dengannya kan?"

"Aku sudah menghapus Park Jimin dari hidupku. Dia mungkin pria yang baik untukku, tapi tidak untuk putraku." Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia lalu bicara dengan suara lirih. "Kwonnie tidak mau Jimin mejadi _poppa-_ nya, dia bilang Jimin sering memarahinya. Dia menyuruh putraku menggigit lidahnya kalau dadanya terasa sakit atau sedang ingin menangis. Dia bilang pada Kwonnie kalau aku kerepotan gara-gara dirinya. Dia bilang kalau -"

Pemilik mata obsidian memotong ucapannya ketika merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakang.

Rasanya hangat.

"Maafkan aku." bisik suara rendah tepat di telinganya.

Dan dengan itu, Jungkook berbalik, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada sang Tuan Muda. "Aku bodoh _hyung…_ aku bodoh dengan membiarkan pria itu melakukan hal-hal buruk kepada putraku."

"Aku tidak akan menenangkanmu. Kau memang bodoh."

Dan Taehyung terkekeh saat merasakan pukulan di dadanya. Ia tahu Jungkook-nya menangis, tapi Kim muda sama sekali tidak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

"Kau bodoh. Aku idiot dan tolol. Kita sama-sama melakukan kesalahan walau yang kulakukan jauh lebih parah." gumam Taehyung memeluk pemuda dihadapannya. "Bukankah kita pasangan serasi? Bukankah sebagai orang tua, kita harus menebus semuanya bersama-sama?"

Pemuda Jeon meremat kaos Taehyung lemah.

"Kwonnie mungkin akan merasa senang ketika tahu aku _poppa-_ nya, dan kemunculanku di ulang tahunnya yang keempat adalah hadiah kejutan yang sangat spesial. Tapi kelak, bocah itu bisa jadi akan sangat marah, bahkan membenciku jika tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan ketika sudah dewasa, dia harus tahu betapa bajingan ayahnya. Mungkin saat itu akan menjadi saat-saat yang paling sulit bagimu sebagai ibunya" Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tidak akan bilang bahwa menjadi pendampingku adalah hal yang mudah. Dan aku yakin melakukannya seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang romantis. Tapi… maukah kau menjadi pendampingku untuk selamanya? Untuk menunjukkanku jalan pulang ketika aku tersesat, untuk merawat putraku, untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah seorang pria brengsek yang pantas untuk dihajar ketika dia sudah dewasa nanti?"

Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap sepasang iris coklat pria yang baru saja mengatakan hal paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar, dengan mata yang memerah. Pemilik surai madu membingkai wajah pria Kim dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku menolak." gumamnya membuat jantung Kim Taehyung seolah berhenti. Jungkook sedikit berjinjit untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi _tuannya_ dengan sangat hati-hati. "Aku menolak permintaan yang terakhir, untuk yang lain, aku bersedia."

Dan Taehyung memeluknya erat-erat. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Jungkook. Ia belum pernah merasakan ini. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan ketimbang memenangkan _poker_ atau _jackpot_ saat berjudi. Rasanya lebih memabukkan dari _liquor_ manapun.

Rasanya… Kim Taehyung sangat bahagia.

"Semoga kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu, Kook."

"Kau juga, _hyung._ Semoga kau selalu bahagia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puzzled (END)**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya.

I love you…


End file.
